


Undisclosed Desires

by Froglady15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froglady15/pseuds/Froglady15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was that exact moment that caused Vegeta and Bulma to finally give in to one another? My musings. Cannon. Based on the missing three years and events played out in the one shot Isolated System... Rated M for smut and lemon content. *NOW COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> What was that exact moment that caused Vegeta and Bulma to finally give in to one another? My musings. A little something I have been working on for a while now. Rated M for smut and lemon content. Sorry. I don’t know what exactly inspired this, but here you go! Loosely follows the events mentioned in Isolated System and Blouse off Shoulder, but you don’t need to read those that to get this- I did pull references from them where necessary. I was originally going to include this piece as a third chapter to Isolated System but then decided it was just too long as a one-shot and decided to make it a short multi-chapter standalone fic of mostly lemony goodness. 
> 
> Heed the warning!! Though things don’t get hot and heavy until Part 3. So if you’re not old enough to be reading about adult shenanigans or uncomfortable with that sort of thing, you’re good till then.
> 
> However, if you want, read Isolated System first. That is a lengthy one-shot written mostly in Vegeta’s point of view of how he and Bulma got together. It is what inspired me to keep writing about the mysterious three years and adding onto it and here’s this next bit now! Blouse off Shoulder was just another one-shot that I wrote on a whim in just a few hours. However, I did cheat just a little and pulled the meat of it and added it into this story as a flashback of Vegeta’s just because I loved that bit and decided to use it. So you don’t have to read that one. Unless you want to- it’s just fluffy and was a lot of fun to write. Is actually one of my most favorite pieces I’ve ever written.  
> Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

**_Undisclosed Desires_ **

**_Part I_ **

Vegeta dodged an attack from one of the three remaining battle droids he had been sparring with for the last hour. He had started out the afternoon with six and they had quickly dwindled down to half within only a few minutes. He had been pacing himself for the last hour in hopes of not wanting to cut his training session short just because the bots could not keep up with his demanding regimen.

He growled as the bot shorted out and fell to the floor with a loud clang. Four down, two to go and he wasn’t even winded; he had barely even touched the useless thing and it was ruined. How hard was it to have adequate training bots? The gravity room was sheer genius; it was the only thing on this planet that could challenge him. If only the Woman and her father could manage to build battle bots that could keep up with him and withstand even a fraction of his blows, he would be happy.

There wasn’t anyone on this planet, aside from Kakarott, that he could spar with. No one who could match his strength and power or even tactical genius. The thought of seeking out the third class for a spar had crossed his mind more than once, but his pride did not allow him to contemplate it for long before dismissing the thought all together. He would not face the third class until he had ascended.

Only then would he seek him out and demand a rematch. They would finish what they had started when he had first come to this wretched weak planet in search of the dragon balls; he would beat him down and show him who was really the strongest in this universe. No longer would he be second best to a third class clown of a warrior; he would not allow it any longer.

Once he had destroyed Kakarott, he would then leave this planet and begin his new life. He had not decided as of yet what he would do with this planet; would he destroy it or leave it? A part of him was leaning towards just leaving it. Once Kakarott was taken out, there would be no challenge or point in destroying it. He would barely be able to make sport out of it; the whole race was technologically lacking and pathetically low in strength. On one hand, he may be doing them a favor by wiping them all out; on the other, why not just let them be? They would never pose any kind of threat to him.

However what if some other evil entity set their sights on the planet? They would have no hope of fending for themselves. It _was_ a very beautiful planet; it would fetch a very high price on the market should someone else rise up and take over where Frieza had left off. Vegeta had wiped out what was left of Frieza’s army and loyalists on his journey of trying to find Kakarott. It had given him some measure of closure and a sense of purpose. Many of those worthless beings had either mocked him over the years or had not lifted a finger to help him when he had been beaten to a pulp for either Frieza’s own entertainment value or when Frieza felt he needed reminding that he was nothing compared to him. No, they had sat there and ridiculed him. _Ha!_ In the end, he had shown _them!_ No one mocks the Prince of all Saiyans and then lives long after the fact.

Vegeta snarled at the memory of some of the more horrific events he had endured at the hands of the lizard tyrant. How he wished it had been him who had ended Frieza and not Kakarott. It would plague him to his dying day. So the least he had been able to do had been to destroy all remaining soldiers from Frieza’s army. It had been somewhat satisfying.

So far as he knew, he and Kakarott were the two strongest beings in the entire universe, with the exception of these androids that would supposedly be making an appearance about two years from now. That was the only reason he had decided to remain, he told himself. He wanted to face the challenge. He would assist in destroying them, then teach Kakarott a lesson and then he would leave. It would be simple as that. This planet would have to fend for itself after that.

Thoughts of the Woman flashed through his mind’s eye.

What was he to do about her, he wondered? He had never met anyone in his entire existence that aggravated, baffled, amused, enraged and turned him on all at the same time; she was an enigma to him. Half the time, he didn’t know if he wanted to strangle the life out of her or have his way with her till she’d screamed her lungs out.

The blue-haired Woman was an exceptional specimen. If on the off chance he did decide to put down roots on this weak back water planet, it would be with her. Though at this point in his life, he still had far too many things to yet accomplish. He did not need the distraction. He needed to become a Super Saiyan. Then he needed to help defeat those stupid androids that mysterious boy from the future prophesied. Then once that was done he would defeat Kakarott once and for all and claim his place as superior warrior over the entire universe.

He wasn't sure what he would do after that. His life choices, for the first time in his life were completely up to him. It was both refreshing and frightening at the same time.

Would he leave and pick up where Frieza had left off in terms of universal domination or would he stay here and settle down with her? The thought upon further meditation seemed highly unlikely. He was a warrior, not the settling down type. He knew from her rants over the Weakling that she wanted something long term and lasting. That wasn't him.

Maybe he would leave and take her with him? He snorted at the thought; no, not likely. If he left here, he would leave on his own. He wasn't accustomed to having to look after someone else. Let alone a weak human female with the energy signature equivalent to that of a common house cat. All they did was fight and argue anyway. What escape would he have while in the middle of the galaxy in a space ship with only the two of them when she began screeching at him in one of her tantrums? No, he was better off alone.

He wasn't sure why, but the thought of leaving her here didn't sit well with him either. He desired her. He had finally accepted that over the past few months and he knew that she desired him as well. He had been ignoring her as best he could when she was around, but was well aware that she wanted him as well.

However tempting it was to proceed, he did not want a commitment.

She was looking for a long-term commitment from someone. If he did take her up on anything, he knew it would be purely lust driven on his end. A way to satisfy this desire he had felt burning inside of him to have her, and consume her. It would not last though. Once he'd taken his fill of her, he would leave her, as the Weakling had and then she would be hurt.

He did not want to hurt her or be the reason why she was hurting again. It angered him that she had been hurt these past few months when her relationship with the Weakling had ended. She'd put on a good front, but he could tell she had been hurting from what had happened. Though she seemed to have been in better spirits as of late, he did not want to hurt her and put her through that all over again for some reason. So he left her alone and admired her from afar, even though that was becoming more and more difficult for him to do. When he did have to interact with her, he found himself flirting with her these days rather than insulting her.

The harder he worked at having nothing to do with her, the more consumed he seemed to become with her; she seemed to invade every thought of his. Never had he allowed a female to hold his attention for more than a fleeting moment and it was now at the point of driving him crazy.

Vegeta smirked in memory of how she had felt against him that evening a few months back. She had been drunk and had taken her clothes off in front of him. He could not quite recall the circumstances behind it; all he remembered was how perfect she’d looked clad in nothing more than her feminine, white lacy undergarments and how he could scarcely believe she had done that in front of him, inebriated or not.

She had approached him and they had made out for several minutes on her balcony. It would be the second time they had kissed and despite him telling himself otherwise, he did not seem to mind it. The first time he had bolted and left. The second time he had caved into his curiosity of how she felt. He had touched her, pulling her close to him as he kissed her deeply.

**_Flashback…_ **

**_"Well, if you're not planning on having anymore wine, I'm going to take this bottle and finish it off in a nice hot bath." She slurred. "Wanna join me?"_ **

**_"You cannot be serious." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose._ **

**_"Why not?" She asked with a drunken giggle. "It might be fun."_ **

**_"Do what you want, I am going to bed." He replied, downing the bottom of his glass, ignoring her invitation. He had already stayed much longer than he had originally intended. "You sure you're fit to have a bath?" He asked watching her sway a bit in her current state, wondering if she would accidentally fall asleep and drown in her tub or slip and break that delicate little neck of hers. Wait a minute, why did he even care?_ **

**_"Hmmm, you’re right," She said, heading into her bedroom from the balcony and began unbuttoning her jacket, "I'm not going to need this in the bath," She slurred, removing it and tossing it on her bed, confirming his earlier suspicions that she had indeed been only wearing a lacy delicate white bra underneath the jacket._ **

**_"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked in disbelief as she began unzipping her skirt and leisurely let it fall to the floor. She now was only in a very delicate white lacy bra and matching panties, her stay up fishnet stockings and white heels. She seemed completely oblivious to his presence just outside her room at this point._ ** _I should leave._ **_He kept saying to himself, though he could not bring himself to turn around and leave. "Are you flirting with me?" he choked out almost suspiciously._ **

**_She looked at him in shock as though she had completely forgotten he was there. She looked down at herself, and back up at him in alarm, embarrassed that he had seen her in her underwear. "Was I?"_ **

**_He exhaled deeply. "I believe so," he answered awkwardly, trying to keep his gaze locked on her face and not let it wonder to her exposed body._ ** _I should go now, really; **he told himself again however once again found himself unable to turn and walk away from her. What was with this woman? What was she doing to him? He had walked away from countless females before in the past; having no interest in wasting his time fornicating. Some of them had been heralded as being the most beautiful, talented and accomplished courtesans in the universe and he had easily turned away without second thought or regret; even knowing that some of them would give him a few hours of mind numbing pleasure simply because of who he was. He had never been interested. Raditz and Nappa had constantly mocked him for his abstinence.**_

**_Here he stood now, completely transfixed by a simple, human woman._ **

**_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," She said, looking down and covering her chest up delicately with her arms. "It's just, these past few months I've been so lonely and have felt so unwanted," She said dejectedly, walking up to him slowly, modestly crossing her arms across her chest, her eyes locking on his, revealing sadness in their blue depths. "I keep thinking that you have to be lonely too, the last member of your race. I can't imagine what that must be like. I want to get to know you better. You must want that too," she rambled on, swaying slightly as she walked up to him slowly._ **

**_He looked at her in amazement, taking in her flawless figure as she approached him slowly, almost as though she were unsure. She was so beautiful yet so vulnerable in this moment. He was speechless; still wrapping his mind around the fact that she had just taken her clothes off in front of him. He wondered what she would do if he touched her? He wanted to; she was so delicate. Would she break if he touched her? More importantly, would she recoil from him?_ **

**_"Or you still would not be here, right?" she asked, stopping in front of him and looking at him intensely._ **

**_He swallowed hard, trying to figure out what to say back to her. Why was he still standing there? If she weren't intoxicated, he would simply just laugh at her scornfully and tell her how ridiculous she was being and then leave but in her current state of mind, he knew that his usual rebuff would only hurt her. She wasn't herself. Though he wasn't sure why he cared about her feelings._ **

**_Vegeta thought a moment about what she had just said to him. A part of him did want to let her in and selfishly drown himself inside of her, let her comfort all of his past hurts. The other part of him adamantly refused to let her in. She was delicate and innocent. She deserved someone so much better than him. He wasn't capable of what she was looking for and he knew that._ **

**_He stood there awkwardly, looking at her as she leaned in closer to him. He could smell her; she always smelled so good to him. She looked at his lips then back into his eyes. She seemed to be waiting for him to do something._ **

**_He looked back at her and gazed quickly at her lips; those soft lips he had been obsessing over for the past several weeks since he had kissed her; they were still a delicate shade of pink from her previous choice that evening when she had been doing her makeup and looked so soft and plump and inviting; they were parted slightly almost inviting him to kiss them. He tore his eyes away from them and looked back up back at her blue orbs, which were still looking at him expectantly as though she were waiting for him to make the next move. Without thinking it through any further, he leaned in and kissed her._ **

**_She immediately kissed him back hungrily, almost aggressively, sliding her tongue into his mouth boldly. This time, instead of fleeing from her, he kissed her back, demanding entrance, which she granted to him immediately, opening her mouth to him. Their tongues clashed and explored each other's mouths urgently, dueling the other for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and he responded by placing his hands on her hips and harshly pulling her body tightly against his own._ **

**_Bulma moaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer to him, she ran her hands through his thick spiky hair, pleasantly surprised by how soft it was. She had always wondered what his hair felt like. She had always assumed it would be rough in texture, as the rest of him was. She tangled her fingers in his hair and continued to kiss him back with everything she had, just in case it never happened again. She knew she was a little more than tipsy and only hoped she would remember every detail of this moment in the morning. She was thrilled to her very core. No one, not even Yamcha had kissed her like that. Ever. She felt like her whole body was on fire; she felt almost as though he we consuming her very soul as he continued to kiss her within an inch of her life._ **

**_Vegeta relished the feeling of her small body against his well-disciplined, hard form. He had wondered many times over the past several weeks how her body would feel pressed up against his. She was like a perfect fit. He allowed his right hand to travel gently up her back and then back down, caressing her soft, smooth skin; exploring the curves of her delicate body where it came to a rest, cupping her firm bum as he continued to kiss her deeply._ **

**_She happened to break their kiss, just for the sheer need for air. She swallowed hard and looked wide-eyed at him in complete disbelief at what had just happened. He looked back at her with a wild, almost unreadable expression on his face. She couldn't tell if he was surprised, angry, excited or what._ **

**_He suddenly let her go. He looked back at her and saw desire there; a desire that seemingly matched his own at that moment. How could she desire him after everything he had done?_ ** _She's inebriated **.**_ **_He reminded himself almost in despair. Therefore, he could not give into his own desire. Not now. Not this time. He knew it would be so easy at this moment; she would not turn him away. Part of him was raging at him to pick her up and continue this just a few feet away in her bed. The other part of him; his pride and what was left of his moral code would not let him take her this way._ **

**_"Hmmn," He smirked at her once he had gotten himself under control. "Lusty wench." He said, leaning in, kissing her chastely on the lips and then leaving her balcony before his remaining resolve crumbled and he did something stupid._ **

**_-0-0-0-_ **

Since then, he had found himself daydreaming of what else she could do to him with that mouth and soft lips of hers.

He snarled as one of the battle droids struck him deeply, wounding him on his upper right thigh. “Fuck!” he cursed, though he did not have the time to inspect the severity of the damage and fried the bot right then and there.

This would be the second time he had allowed her to enter his mind and distract him to the point where he had gotten sloppy.

The first time had nearly killed him. It had been around the time he had first began to notice her; she was still in a relationship with the Weakling and he had been wondering how she could not know he had been unfaithful to her. He could smell it all over him every time he came to visit her. It repulsed him and yet she seemed to be completely oblivious to it and continued to fawn all over him.

Yamcha had dropped by that afternoon to visit her; no doubt with hopes of bedding her. Vegeta had been having a quick lunch break when he had turned up with flowers, no doubt a façade in an effort to hide his guilt from her.

Bulma, of course had been overjoyed that he had decided to drop by and both she and her mother proceeded to fuss all over him and the massive bouquet of flowers he had presented to her for apparently no reason. To his credit, Vegeta had not picked up on the scent of anyone else all over him that afternoon, which had surprised him.

However Yamcha’s dropping by combined with Bulma’s overly happy display for his visit and gifts only soured his mood and ruined his appetite. He had opted to return to training even thought he had barely touched his lunch. He had spared her a very brief glance before hastily making his unnoticed exit and for some unknown, absurd reason that even now he could not wrap his mind around, he had wished that she would look at him like that and felt a slight pang of jealousy over the Weakling for having her undivided attention that way.

Vegeta had held back a snarl at the ridiculousness of that train of thought and left the house, retreating for his gravity room, ignoring his stomach’s objection over the lack of nourishment; instead, looking forward to and anticipating the solitude and stifling pressure of 300G’s attempting to crush his body if he did not concentrate on his movements. He would force all of these weak and pointless thoughts out of his mind that way, he had told himself as he shut the door and set the settings for as high as they would go.

As he welcomed the crushing pressure, he wondered why the Woman and her father had not upgraded it yet? He had nearly mastered 300G’s. After a warm up of sit ups and pushups, he had decided to look at the control panel again to see if there was anything he could do to raise the gravity; it had to be able to be done somehow.

He chuckled to himself as he noticed that it _could_ indeed be done! It was just controlled by some sort of governing device; all he needed to do was rid the system of it and he could train in higher gravity. Without further thought or worries of the possible damage, he fried the governor, smirking at his cleverness; to think the woman and her father thought he could be permanently held back by _their_ restrictions!

Vegeta had raised the gravity to 450G’s and winced as it nearly pulled him down to the ground. _This_ was what he needed; a new challenge. Not even Kakarott would be able to withstand the pressure of 450 times the Earth’s gravity. Yet here he was, struggling to even breathe, but he was still able to manage it. He would reach Super Saiyan in no time at this rate!

He would rise up and show that clown who was better; reclaim his royal status. Maybe then the Woman would drop the Weakling and see that perhaps he was far more worthy of her attentions than Yamcha was; it only made sense. Bulma was among the richest people among the planet, sure not royalty, but the closest thing to royalty on this planet Vegeta had reasoned and he _was_ royalty. It should go without saying that she should want him. Only _he_ should be deemed worthy of her.

He snarled again in rage as he realized he had allowed thoughts of her to enter his mind yet again; she did not matter. No one on this planet mattered.

As he silently berated himself, he failed to notice the scent of smoke that had been present since he had fried the governor component. He was too wrapped up in his training regimen and concentrating on not succumbing to 450G’s. After several minutes, an alarm began to chime, warning him to shut down the system entirely.

He allowed it to go on and on for a few minutes before sending a ki blast at the console to shut it up; could he not train in peace? It was then, the Gravity Simulator blew up. He hadn’t even realized what had happened until he heard the Woman screaming his name and realized he was covered in rubble and debris.

He had remained in the hospital on Capsule Corporation grounds for almost a month after that debacle; and it had been _Her_ fault, he reasoned.

Now, here he was injured again because of thoughts of _her_ invading and assaulting his mind. He could not allow this to continue, he needed to rid himself of her distraction somehow. It was completely unacceptable!

Vegeta snarled in frustration over everything, releasing his pent up energy, however remaining aware to not overdo it, lest he cause another explosion thus setting him even further back in his training than he already was.

The remaining training bot shorted out, unable to withstand the pressure and fell to the ground with a loud clang. Vegeta looked at it with a scowl. As he levitated himself up into the middle of the large room, he closed his eyes and began to meditate. He needed to get his thoughts under control before continuing.

As he felt himself begin to calm down, the hum of the generator quit, the lights turned off and in his relaxed state, unprepared for the sudden loss of the gravity pressure, he plummeted to the floor, leaving a nice, Vegeta-sized dent where he had fallen.

He growled a string of heated curses in his own native language before punching an even deeper dent into the metal floor and getting up to turn the blasted machine back on. It would not power up.

Vegeta went outside and flicked a breaker switch he had seen the Woman flick many times. A safety precaution she had told him in case he over loaded the graviton so that it would hopefully not explode again. **_And nothing more than a pain in the ass!_** He raged to himself, turning it off and then on again like she had shown him before heading back into the simulator, slamming the door behind him.

The lights had turned back on, a good sign; he mused to himself as he approached the console. He turned the dial all the way down and then up to where it had been before and waited for the pressure of the simulation to begin closing in around him.

Nothing.

He glared at the console, and turned the dial all the way off again and let it remain for a moment before turning it back on again and waited.

Nothing again.

“What the fuck?!” he growled, resisting the urge to throw his fist through the console. He had done that more times than he could remember and then it would be weeks before it would be fixed again instead of a few hours or days.

He raked his fingers harshly through his hair in aggravation. How hard was it to make a functioning training facility? He could not understand.

Vegeta took a deep breath and headed out of the simulator and back to the house. It was three o’clock in the afternoon. The Woman should be back soon from her work in the lab. **_Good_** _,_ he thought to himself. **_Then she can fix the blasted gravity simulator and perhaps I can get in some evening training to catch up on what a waste today has been!_**

He grabbed three sandwiches from off the kitchen counter that had not been claimed and seemed to be screaming his name, he reasoned, before making his way up the stairs and into his own personal quarters.

Once he had finished his sandwiches, he opted on taking a shower to wash off the remnants of his training for the day. He set the shower for as hot as it would go before stripping off his tattered blue training suit. He winced as the constricting fabric was torn from the now dried wound on his thigh; he had forgotten all about it.

He inspected it briefly after tossing the garment carelessly on the floor. It was deep, but overall not that bad, he reasoned; he’d had worse. Though it was bleeding again, no thanks to his careless treatment.

 ** _Stupid woman and her useless designs!_** He grumbled to himself as he stepped into the shower.

The feeling of the scalding hot water soothing his aching muscles brought him some sense of relaxation and contentment. He closed his eyes as he just stood there, unthinking for several minutes before he began to wash himself.

As he ran his hands over his perfectly sculptured body thoughts of the Woman began to take shape again in his mind and he felt his groin begin to tighten at these thoughts. What would it feel like to have her run her hands all over him? Would she appreciate him or be repulsed by all of the imperfections that marred his skin after years of living the life of a warrior? Most of his scars were almost like trophies to him; they told a story. Some were grand stories, examples of his brilliant tactician skills in epic battles leading him to glorious victories; others were not so resplendent and he wished he could not only erase their memories from his mind but from his body as well. However, they also served to him as a reminder of all he had endured and come through.

His thoughts went back to that day he had kissed her on her balcony; he had replayed that memory many times, over and over again and then kicked himself for not following through on his desires. The moment would have been perfect. She had been willing, and would have allowed him to do as he pleased and he could have easily pleaded ignorance to her state; perhaps she would not have even remembered the events the next day? She had never approached him to discuss it, much to his relief.

He wondered again what it would be like to finally have his way with her. He had never had these desires and so the fact that he had them now, aggravated him and he wondered if she felt the same way? He knew she desired him but would she act on it if he actually decided to pursue her?

He growled to himself; it was beneath him to pursue anyone. He would not chase her like some dog. If she wanted him, she would have to come to him, he decided as he then turned the water as cold as it could possibly go in an effort to alleviate his discomfort and banish these indecent thoughts.

He exited the shower and dried himself off with his ki quickly before going through his limited wardrobe and selecting for himself a tight black tank top and black training pants. He would wait outside the lab for her and demand that she fix the damned machine before she had the chance to turn in for the day and waste another evening drinking wine in front of the television watching ridiculous drama programs about human mating rituals.

Vegeta scoffed at the ludicrousness of it all. What was the point in immersing oneself into a program about dysfunctional relationships? Where was the entertainment value in that he wondered? No wonder no one on this planet mated for life, he mused to himself. Everyone was so addicted to these television programs; was that all they had to refer to he wondered? From what he knew about his culture once the male successfully courted the female that was that; they remained together until the other passed. None of this swapping mates among friends and coworkers and then back again.

He shook his head and leaned against the wall outside the lab in wait for her; hopefully she would not keep him waiting long. He would venture inside and demand she finish her work early for the day in favor of placing his needs above all other supposed pressing matters that she was currently tending to, however he was in a foul enough mood that her loud mouthed abusive screeching at him would most likely tempt him into destroying the whole facility. He had almost done that last time and instead blew up her desk in his first step in trying to convince her to see to the gravity room. It had backfired, however and in her own rage against him refused to even look at the gravity room never mind order the parts which he knew would have to be replaced.

They had been in an angry stalemate for a few days before she relented. He smirked now gleefully at the memory of it. He had threatened to leave the planet in one of her father’s ships permanently should she not start repairs on his gravity room _immediately_. It had been that day that the thought that she possibly desired him as well crossed his mind, as she gave him a strange look and proceeded to repair his gravity room promptly and without complaint. However she did not speak with him and did not give into his goading remarks in his efforts to initiate a verbal spar, much to his disappointment at the time. He enjoyed their verbal altercations usually.

Before he knew it, she emerged from the lab. He resisted the urge to smirk at her as he noticed her groan inwardly at the sight of him, knowing more than likely that he needed repairs on the gravity room.

“What do you want?” she greeted sourly.

“I want many things, Woman,” he leered at her, earlier thoughts of her in her undergarments not completely banished from his mind.

“Whatever, Vegeta,” she sighed, rolling her eyes at him. “I’m not in the mood for your cryptic comments and innuendos. What did you do now?”

“I did not do anything!” he objected. “I was training in the facility you built for me and it quit working.”

“Did you try flipping the fuse back?”

“Of course! I am not an idiot.”

“Well, then you’ve probably blown a fuse and I’ll have to order another one,” she sighed. “Vegeta, that’s three this month! Do you know how expensive those things are?”

“Do you think I care about the cost?”

“Obviously not! You’re going to have to go and look for a part time job or something to help finance the weekly repairs if you don’t stop this, Vegeta.”

“Why don’t you build a better machine, Woman?” he roared.

“I’ve built the best facility on the entire planet, buddy! The millitary is even using it and they have several of them and none of them ever break! So I know it had nothing to do with my supposed faulty engineering.”

“The inhabitants of this planet are weak,” he deadpanned. “I, on the other hand, am not and you need to build something adequate that will suit my needs and stand up to my requirements.”

“Or you just need to learn to harness a little self-control and not be constantly breaking things!”

He stood there and glared at her for a long moment. “Where do the military keep their gravity simulators?”

“No, Vegeta, you’re not stealing one from them!”

“The hell I won’t!” he snarled. “I need to train! I need to-”

“Reach super Saiyan to beat Goku and the androids and the universe and blah, blah, blah; yea, Vegeta, I know!” She said childishly. “Look, I will take a look at it and fix it for you tomorrow morning, first thing, alright? I promise.”

“That is unacceptable, I need you to look at it now.” He said quietly, his voice low in his effort to contain his rage.

“No,” she answered firmly, crossing her arms at him. “I’m exhausted. I had a long, hard day at the lab. I just want to have a glass of wine and go to bed early. I will take a look tomorrow.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes; he had anticipated her evening itinerary correctly. “You waste so much time, I cannot even fathom how your race made it this far on their own; you all deserve to die and here I waste my time and efforts trying to make myself stronger to save something that is not worthy of being saved!” he grumbled more to himself than to her.

“Oh, don’t even!” she shouted at him. “You are only here to kill Goku, who happens to be my best friend! I’m not stupid! So don’t even pretend that you care one iota about the welfare of this planet or anyone on this planet! You’re just a selfish prick!”

He turned and glared at her for several moments, unsure of what to say or how to even reply he was so angry at the moment. All he wanted was to train, was that such a bad thing? He wanted to leave here and destroy something. Level an entire city, something to release his rage and frustration.

The moments turned into minutes and began to drag on as they both glared at each other and finally, without considering the consequences or ramifications, he picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and marched straight towards his personal living quarters.

-0-0-0-

Uh ohh…..


	2. Part 2

**_Part II_ **

In that moment, without considering the consequences or ramifications, he picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and marched straight towards his personal living quarters.

“You kids have fun now,” Bunny called after them as he walked through the kitchen. “Be safe!”

He had no idea what the blonde ditz meant by that and dismissed it the second he exited the kitchen.

“Put me down NOW you son of a bitch!” Bulma screeched at him while smacking him on his arm and trying to wrestle her way out of his firm hold.

“Make me,” he retorted childishly with a smirk, knowing that there was no way she could accomplish such a thing.

He reached his living quarters, opened the door and then kicked it shut behind him. He was not entirely sure what he was going to do with the screeching frail woman over his shoulder flailing helplessly in an effort to get away from him; he had tuned out her threats and obscenities a while ago but now that they were alone, he turned his full attention back to her.

“Take your disgusting monkey hands off me, do you hear me? You creep!” she hollered.

He obliged.

Being that she was trying so hard to free herself from his vice grip, the loss of his hold on her caused her to fall off the side of his shoulder and crash down onto the floor ungracefully.

“Ow!” she whined. “You ass! What did you do that for?”

“You asked me to take my hands off of you and so I did.” He replied innocently, turning to look at her with a triumphant smirk, his arms crossed.

“You didn’t have to drop me,” she continued to whine at him. “I’m a very delicate specimen and now I am going to have horrible bruises for weeks now because of you! And in the middle of summer when it’s short shorts and bikini season? Now what am I going to do?”

He shrugged and looked at her blankly as she finished her tirade. “Make yourself useful and fix the damned gravity simulator?”

“Vegeta, you may not realize this, but I have a life outside the lab and Capsule Corporation and my father’s inventions and that includes your stupid Gravity Room,” she sighed irritably. “I am single and available and ready to find a decent guy who is going to treat me good. I was nominated most eligible bachelorette of the year and I intend to go out and have fun! I’ll have you know guys would kill to have the opportunity to sweep me off my feet.”

“Is that not what I just did?”

“No!” She scoffed at him. “You cornered me outside the lab, yelled at me then threw me over your shoulder like I was nothing more than a sack of potatoes and dropped me on the floor of your man cave!”

“I do not see the difference.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, you’re just an arrogant ass!” she groaned, though her anger had already dissipated somewhat by this point.

Bulma had been waiting for months now for him to make a move on her. She had tried everything she could think of to catch his attention; she had gone through great lengths to ensure her hair and makeup was flawless one hundred percent of the time in the off chance she may see him; she resorted to dressing provocatively, retorted to his acidic comments with suggestive innuendo any chance she could to come up with something witty to counter their usual banter. She had even made a point of running late while getting ready for a date just so her suitor would have to stand and wait for her in an attempt to make Vegeta jealous. So far nothing was working on the impossible Saiyan and she was at a loss at what to do.

So a few weeks back, she decided to pack it in. She was not going to reduce herself to blatantly chasing after him. She figured that he had to have noticed her by now; scratch that, she _knew_ he had! Ever since he had kissed her a few months back, _twice_ ; once the evening she and Yamcha had broken up and the other time in her bedroom while she was drunk and in nothing more than her underwear. She had been so embarrassed the next morning and to her astonishment he never brought it up, making her wonder if the encounter had indeed actually happened or if she had dreamt it up in her wishful thinking and drunken state. She eventually decided that it had happened. Reason being, she had noticed a slight change in his demeanor around her after that night. He actually seemed to be able to stand her presence and would tease and joke around with her and come up with his own suggestive, lewd comebacks whenever they got into an argument. However he would not do any more than that, much to her annoyance.

Bulma Briefs wanted to be chased. She did not want to do the chasing. So, she decided that since he didn’t seem to be interested enough to chase her, and that she would not reduce herself to chasing him, it was time to expand her horizons and start playing the field. She wasn’t getting any younger. Plus she was tired of moping and seeing pictures of Yamcha in the tabloids with a different supermodel girlfriend every other week.

“Look, I don’t know how they do things in _your_ barbaric culture, but in _my_ culture-”

“Yes, I know how it is done in _your_ culture,” he interrupted her in a bored tone.

“Oh yeah? Do tell.” She shot back. “This should be good.”

“The male usually pursues the female by pathetically doting on her and showering her with gifts and compliments until she agrees to see him. You both then participate in a series of ridiculous activities and mundane conversation in an effort to determine if you are compatible or not before entering into the consensual mating ritual of coitus.” He explained to her in a monotone. “Perhaps they stay together and eventually produce a family of brats or perhaps one mate eventually bores of the other and pursues greener pastures.” He added with a nasty glint in his eye and trademark smirk.

“You’re such an asshole!” she cried. “You know that?”

He shrugged, “Indeed, I am. However, I have never claimed to be any such charmer as found in those ridiculous fairy tales you like to immerse yourself into on the television or pursue in real life.”

“You’re definitely no Prince Charming, that’s for sure.”

“I am a Prince,” he corrected arrogantly. “Charm, however, is fake and overrated.”

“There’s definitely nothing fake about you, Vegeta.”

“What you see it what you get.” He agreed quietly, looking intensely at her.

Bulma nodded. “Isn’t that the truth,” she sighed, finally getting up from her spot on the floor and looked at him a long moment. What was he up to? Why had be brought her here of all places and why were they talking about this? Was this his way of letting her know that he was interested in her?

“Well, it’s been nice, Vegeta, but I have to go now.” She said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and turning to leave his bedroom but was stopped as a vice-like grip latched onto her arm, pulling her back towards him. “Vegeta, what are you-”

Her protest was cut off as he crashed his lips against hers and kissed her. It took her mind a moment to comprehend what it was that was happening before she gave in and kissed him back for a moment before pushing him away.

“What the hell, Vegeta?” she asked, her face now flushed. “No, I’m not doing this with you,”

“Doing what?”

“This! What we do. You kiss me and then leave and don’t talk to me and ignore me for a few weeks,” she said. “That’s not how it works and I am tired of playing, unless maybe you are too?” she added hopefully.

He looked at her for a long moment, unsure of what to say to her. He knew what he wanted; he wanted her. He had wanted her from the moment he had first laid eyes on her back on Namek. He wanted her, but he also knew what she wanted in return and he was not certain he could give her that.

Vegeta knew she wanted a commitment; something long term and permanent. He felt she deserved that and had every right to expect that from him should he follow through with his desires at this moment, but he did not want to disappoint her once he had gotten his fill of her and decided to leave her bed. He did not have a promiscuous appetite; it wasn’t that he felt he could not remain faithful to her. If he took her to his bed, he would take no one else. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to stick around for all of that relationship nonsense she would expect of him should he proceed; he wasn’t even sure yet if he wanted to stick around on this mudball planet after the destruction of the prophesized androids.

He wasn’t sure why he was having such a hard time with this or why he even cared about her; he should take his fill of her now and then when he was finished, leave her and let her fend for himself. She’d gotten over the Weakling easy enough; she was a strong woman and would be able to find another. It was then that the thought of anyone else having her annoyed him.

Bulma nodded at him as she continued to feel more and more uncomfortable as the silence between them began to drag on and he looked at her intensely with an expression she could not read; she knew she had been stupid to hope that maybe he actually felt something for her. Who had she been kidding to have even entertained the possibility?

She turned to leave before she said something else to further belittle herself in front of him; if he couldn’t come forward and tell her he wanted her then she didn’t want him anyway. The last thing she needed was to come off like she was desperate for him and give him more ammunition to throw at her during one of their verbal altercations.

“Stay,” he said to her, reaching for her again by the arm and stopping her just as she reached the door.

“Why?” she asked, turning to look at him, her eyes blazing at him with new found determination; she decided in that split second that she would get it out of him once and for all. Did he actually want her or was this just another one of his manipulative mind games he got off on tormenting her with? If he could not give her some idea right now, some form of encouragement, then this would be it. No more. “And give me a good reason other than ‘Because I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you are my Servant Woman who needs to tend to my every beck and call’.” She said, mocking his foreign accent in an effort to bait him into perhaps finally being honest with her.

He frowned heavily at her as he let her arm go, “I should not be compelled to have to give you a reason.”

“Well, too bad, Vegeta. I am requesting a reason,” she shrugged. “You brought me up here, you are preventing me from leaving and you kissed me. I wish to leave; unless you have something that you want to tell me.”

“No, there is nothing that I wish to say to you,”

“Then I don’t wish to hear it,” she snipped at him, trying yet again to hide her disappointment.

He sighed in annoyance and reached for her again. “I do not know what it is you want from me,” he said honestly; his mouth speaking words before he had a moment to think better of it. “I think I do, but I cannot give you what you seek.”

“If you knew anything about anything, which you obviously don’t, you’d know that I just want _you_.” she said honestly to him, unsure if she should have admitted that to him or not.

“You only _think_ you want me,” he snorted.

“And how do you know what I think, buddy?”

“Oh, I know a lot more than you give me credit for,” he laughed, now cornering her against the still closed door of his quarters. “I know that you want me; I see how you look at me, I even know when you are watching me, pining after me all these months when you think that I have not noticed. I have noticed your attire while in my presence, or rather lack thereof. Moreover, I can smell the scent of your arousal whenever we have any such encounter; accidental or purposely.”

She gasped and frowned at him in an odd mix of disgust and embarrassment.

“Oh, yes,” he nodded. “I can smell it on you right now. I know very well what you want.”

Bulma swallowed hard in an attempt to find her voice again; she wasn’t sure if she should be turned on, disgusted or frightened by him. “Alright,” she finally said. “What is it that you want?”

“You,” he said, leaning into her. “Your body.”

“Then do something about it, I won’t reject you.”

“You think it is your rejection that keeps me from pursuing you?” he laughed dryly. “Believe me, if I wanted to I would take you, not giving a damn about your rejection or not; I would simply take you by force for my own amusement because it would be of no challenge.”

“Of course it wouldn’t, but you won’t do that,” she said confidently. “You are not that way inclined.”

“You do not know anything about me,” he growled. “Anything you _think_ you know is irrelevant and all in your head. Do not think that just because I reside here with you and your family and that I am staying on this pathetic excuse for a planet to help fight those blasted androids that you or this planet mean anything to me. You are nothing but a convenience to me. Once I have taken my fill, I will leave. I will not remain here to play house and mate with you,”

She nodded slowly in acknowledgement of his statement, unsure of what to say to him. Should she be grateful that he was just completely honest with her in admitting that he only saw her as a convenience and if they did have anything, all he wanted from her was a fling, a onetime thing pretty much to satisfy a current craving of desire? Or should she be hurt and disappointed that he was only interested in that and nothing further? She was not sure.

If she did do anything with him, she wanted it to last. She wasn’t the type of girl who thrived on a casual fling here and there. Sure she had been on a few dates since her break up with Yamcha but that had been it. She had no interest in anything beyond dinner and a few drinks. Yet when she was around Vegeta, she wanted to throw out everything and jump right in despite the possible consequences. She had somehow fallen for him in the short time he had lived here at Capsule Corporation with her; despite his rudeness and arrogant, demanding demeanor. She didn’t know what it was, but if he said just about anything at this moment to encourage her, she would jump on it even if it meant being hurt in the morning. After all, she had not been with anyone since she and Yamcha had broken up and he most certainly wasn’t feeling the loss.

She faltered for a moment in hesitation. She had not been with any other man except Yamcha and even that had been almost a year now since they had been together last. Maybe that was all this was. She just was desperate for something since it had been too long. Who better to satiate and quench her desire than the dark Saiyan prince in front of her who had been the object of all her fantasies as of late?

“I can assure you that my intentions towards you are wholly and completely selfish. I am a selfish man, only interested in my own satisfaction and well-being and could care less of you and your feelings.” He continued, looking intensely at her; wondering what she would do now that he had been completely open with her with regards to his intentions. Would she run away and cry? Or would she stand her ground and still pursue him? He was not sure he even knew what he expected of her. Part of him expected her to curse at him and leave and never look in his direction again; he would be alright with that. He knew he did not deserve her. She was kindest gentlest being he had ever encountered and while he desired her greatly, he did not want to cause her distress and disappointment when all was said and done and it was time for him to leave.

Bulma was silent a long moment or two, trying to decide what to do with this information. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how disappointed she really was that he obviously had no use for her. She still wanted him though. What was it about him that she simply could not bring herself to walk away from pursuing anything further with him, even when the man himself more or less just admitted to her that to not do that would be a waste of her time?

She shrugged off her disappointment and decided to chance it. What did she have to lose? He obviously wanted her in some capacity. Even if it was only a temporary arrangement. If she backed off now she would always wonder what if? So, she resorted to flirting with him just to see where this may go.

“You know, Vegeta,” she said changing the subject somewhat. “You’re always going on and mentioning all of your many flaws and less than desirable traits. I think I have been around you long enough to have figured most of them out by now, but other than your strength and birthright, you never mention any of your positive qualities.”

“That is because I have none,” he deadpanned, wondering where she was going with this. “At least none that would be of any benefit to you. I can assure you that I have many other less than desirable qualities that you cannot even begin to fathom. It is best that you quit with this silly infatuation you have obviously developed and find an appropriate Earthling male to shower your attentions on.”

“More bad qualities, really?” she asked with a playful mirth. “Are the rest very bad?”

He nodded. “They are the worst. Nothing that a simple human such as yourself could begin to comprehend.”

“Try me,” she said.

He leaned in and attacked her mouth.

-0-0-0-


	3. Part 3

**_Part III_ **

**_WARNING: LEMON CONTENT!_ **

“You know, Vegeta, you’re always going on and mentioning all of your many flaws and less than desirable traits. I think I have been around you long enough to have figured most of them out by now, but other than your strength and birthright, you never mention any of your positive qualities.”

“That is because I have none,” he deadpanned, wondering where she was going with this. “At least none that would be of any benefit to you. I can assure you that I have many other less than desirable qualities that you cannot even begin to fathom. It is best that you quit with this silly infatuation you have obviously developed and find an appropriate Earthling male to shower your attentions on.”

“More bad qualities, really?” she asked with a playful mirth. “Are the rest very bad?”

He nodded. “They are the worst. Nothing that a simple human such as yourself could begin to comprehend.”

“Try me,” she said.

He leaned in and attacked her mouth.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back immediately. While she hadn’t been expecting that, she was not going to turn him away. Her mind was racing and though a part of her was telling her this was a bad idea; a _very_ bad idea, the other part of her wanted to see this through and wanted nothing more than for him to finally acknowledge that he felt something for her.

She broke her lips away from his, feeling light headed and anxious. He looked at her curiously, unsure of how to proceed. He wanted nothing more than to just skip this clumsy, awkward bit and get on with the main event. However, he knew the protocol from watching many of the Woman’s movies and television programs that they had to drag this out for longer than necessary before she would let him take things any further with her. He decided to let her take the lead since he wasn’t sure what he should do next.

Bulma bit her lower lip and smiled at him, sensing that he had no idea what he should do next; she wasn’t sure either, but decided to take the initiative. She slipped out of her lab coat, letting it fall to the floor. She mentally kicked herself for not being more mindful of which undergarments she had chosen that morning. Truthfully, she hadn’t slept much the previous night, had slept in and had quite literally rolled out of bed and stumbled to the lab without spending any time on her hair or makeup. How ironic that today of all days when she looked like somewhat of a slob and hadn’t fixed herself up at all was the day he decided to _finally_ come on to her.

She took his hand and walked towards his bed; “Sit,” she said to him, happy that he complied. She straddled his waist, sitting in his lap. She kissed him again, slowly, her hands resting on his chest, slowly moving up along his neck to the sides of his face and finally into his thick hair. He finally placed his hands on her hips as he kissed her back with a scorching intensity that made her feel warm all over; the room was suddenly stifling and she wanted nothing more than to get out of her clothes otherwise she feared she might melt right into him.

She once again broke their intense kiss, only this time, she took off her t-shirt and tossed it behind her, revealing her upper torso to him, adorned with a plain navy blue push-up bra with lace on the straps. He cocked his head to the side, taking in her appearance a brief moment before sliding one of his hands underneath a strap, making it fall. Bulma snickered at him and reached behind, unhooking her bra and tossing it behind her.

Before he had a chance to react or even get a good look at her, she moved her hands underneath his black tank top and tried to pull it up over his head. “I’m feeling a little over dressed, you know,” she said in mock frustration when he did not lift a finger to help her out with removing the offending garment.

He snorted at her before removing it for her.

“I show you mine, you show me yours,” she said teasingly as she crushed her upper body into his, kissing him again in an effort to alleviate her rising nervousness; she hoped she would not bore or disappoint him.

“You talk too much,” he complained against her mouth, kissing her back for a moment before pushing her away from him; he wanted to look at her. He had been wondering for weeks and months what she looked like nude and here he had her right in his lap and she was still cleverly finding a way of hiding herself from his sight.

He licked his lips subconsciously as he took in her bare chest and her full, pert breasts. They were as amazing as he had always thought they would be. He was appreciative of the fact that the revealing garments she always wore to flatter her breasts hadn’t accentuated them so much that now that she was bear with nothing on to flatter them that they were disappointing. No, they were absolutely perfect; not too big and not too small. They were proportionate to the rest of her body.

She held back a giggle at him as he gawked at her in such a way that she wondered if he had ever seen a pair of breasts at all before? Either that or never had he seen such amazing breasts as hers before now; that was what she decided as she took his hand and placed it on one of them. “I know they’re amazing, but they’re not going to break if you touch them,” she said jokingly, though she wanted to keep things moving. “They’re real too.”

He blinked several times and frowned at her at that last comment. “What do you mean, _real_?”

“Never mind,” she sighed and leaned forward to kiss him again as she ran her hands down the front of his bare chest.

She moaned in contentment as he began to knead her breast with his hand while he kissed her back, still wondering what she had meant by that comment; she felt real to him. He boldly palmed them both in his hands, marveling at their soft roundness.

As he explored her mounds, Bulma decided she needed things to begin moving a little quicker; she was never one for letting foreplay last too long and was surprised that Vegeta didn’t seem to mind it. She had always pictured him as being the type of guy who would not bother and only interested in skipping ahead to the main event. She widened her legs a bit, scooting herself closer to him and began to grind her hips into his slowly and found herself surprised by the mass of erection she could feel through their clothing.

He exhaled heavily as she continued to grind herself into his lap unrelentingly and knew he had to do something or he would be finished before they had even started if she kept this up; not only that but he was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the constricting training pants he had chosen and now her rubbing up against him, the discomfort combined with his growing need was beginning to set him on edge.

She bit her lip as curiosity began to get the better of her and abruptly, albeit conveniently got up from his lap at the same time he had been trying to devise an appropriate reason for her to remove herself without him offending her.

Bulma quickly removed her pants and was now in nothing but a pair of mismatched light blue lacy boy-shorts.

“It matches your hair,” he commented absentmindedly leaning back on his elbows on his bed, admiring the view of her near naked body. She certainly was a sight to behold.

“Well, normally I match my underwear,” she said in a slightly clipped tone. “Especially since I have been hoping you would eventually get off your ass and do something and today is the first day in _months_ that I didn’t and here we are, go figure.”

He smirked at her. “I have been waiting for _you_ to get off _your_ lazy ass and do something,” he countered playfully.

“Whatever,” she snorted, rolling her eyes at him and approaching him again; getting down on her knees once she was close to him, settling herself between his legs as he still sat there watching her in anticipation, wondering what she would do next.

She looked at him a moment, deciding once again that he must be waiting for her to do something so she placed her hands on his thighs and rubbed them up and down, slowly several times, not breaking eye contact with him before moving her hands up and slipping her fingers into the band of his pants. She raised an eyebrow at him when he did not react and then he shifted his bottom and helped her pull his tight training pants off.

Her reaction to his very erect member was sidetracked as he winced and cursed under his breath.

“What?” she asked.

“One of those malfunctioning, subpar training bots you made wounded me and dried onto those pants after I changed into them,” he complained.

She looked at his upper right thigh and noticed a somewhat deep scratch there that he must have been referring to. It was not bleeding, but it looked fresh. She made a sympathetic noise and bent down to kiss it carefully before licking it, all the while maintaining eye contact with him.

The look on his face was absolutely priceless; he obviously had not been expecting her to do that. “There, now it will heal faster,” she said soothingly.

“I doubt that,” he grunted.

“It will, I promise,” she said before kissing it again as she placed her right hand on his neglected manhood and began to stroke him slowly, loving how he inhaled sharply as her hand made contact with him. Despite her curiosity to look at him, she slowly began to kiss and lick her way up from his thigh towards his member as her hand continued to slowly stroke him.

Just before her mouth reached him, he grabbed onto her shoulder, bringing her back up to his mouth and he kissed her deeply.

Surprised by his action, she kissed him back nonetheless while her hand continued to work on him. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled against his.

He finally grabbed her wrist away from his cock and tossed her over so that she fell on the bed on to her back; he got up and pinned her before she had a chance to react. He decided that she was dangerous; too dangerous to continue this way, he needed to regain control of this situation again. Here she had him riled up to the point where he knew he would burst at any moment if she did not let up and she remained unaffected for the most part, or so he assumed. It should be her writhing and begging for release beneath _him_. Not him succumbing so easily to her.

She looked up at him with a devilish smirk and giggled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her.

He supported his weight with one arm and cupped the side of her face with his other hand as he kissed his way up her jaw line and down her neck, nipping her every so often; as he trailed his hand after his mouth, letting his hand linger on her neck, taking note of her heavy pulse before moving it down her side, brushing his thumb across her nipple and moving his hand lower down still and slipping it into her panties without stopping to hesitate.

She arched her back and hips into his hand almost impatiently, wishing he would touch her already.

He let his hand cup her between her legs, noting how damp she was down there and instead of proceeding further and exploring her nether regions with his fingers like she had been anticipating, he removed his hand and ripped away her flimsy lace boy-shorts as though they were made of nothing more than tissue paper.

“Hey,” she objected but then forgot the rest of her complaint as he inserted a finger into her warm, wet, heat. She gasped as he began to slowly move his finger in and out of her experimentally a few times but then let out a moan of frustration when he withdrew it.

She sat up on her elbows and looked up at him to see him inspecting his wet finger with a frown on his face and tried not to giggle at him as he sniffed it; deciding that his frown was more of a curious frown rather than his usual angry frown.

He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of her; never had he smelled anything so enticing. He was brought out of his musings when she gripped him boldly and began stroking him again.

Bulma continued to stroke him, loving the way he shuddered with his need above her. She was more than ready to continue, so she hooked her leg around him attempting to pull his lower torso closer to her.

As much as he was pleased that she wanted him so urgently and it was a massive boost to his ego, he wanted things to slow down just a bit. He wanted to look at her to savor the scents and the sight and the feel of her; he wanted to know what drove her over the edge, to know and to see what other types of interesting sounds he could ilicit out of her as he drove her wild from pleasure. He wanted to know every inch of her body so that he could use it against her in the future.

With that in mind, he smirked down at her as she moaned in frustration as he rubbed the tip of his cock around her entrance, holding back a groan himself at the sensation and trying to hold back his sense of urgency, trying to keep in mind to not hurt her, however he was liking the way she was writhing beneath him now and panting in _her_ need. Now _she_ was at _his_ mercy, not the other way around he gloated to himself before leaning back over her and kissing her deeply again.

As he continued to torture her, it was right then her mind seemed to comprehend with astute and almost roaring clarity that she was about to have sex with Vegeta. _Vegeta_ of all people. Her conscience nagged at the back of her mind, cautioning that this may not be the best idea, what would happen once all was said and done? The other half of her mind dismissed it, uncaring of the consequences of her actions and only caring about the here and the now. She had wanted him for the last several months and here she was with the man himself ravaging her, exploring and worshiping her body in a surprisingly almost reverent manner like she had never been before; she was not about to turn him away with the fears of what if? She knew this was not wise and would most likely end in disaster, but decided she would worry about it later.

“If we do this, woman,” he growled, looking intently at her, “it means nothing. I am not tied to you and you are not tied to me.”

“Uh huh,” she sighed, not caring less about what he was trying to indicate to her. “Yea, I know. Please, Vegeta, just fuck me already!” she said irritably, not realizing what she had said until she said it; her mind past all coherent thought and etiquette by this point.

He hissed at her response but decided not to deny either of them any longer.

She gasped and cried out loudly as he entered her, filling her up completely in one thrust. He looked down at her then, concerned that maybe he had hurt her; perhaps he should have done this slowly, he wondered?

His concern faded almost immediately as she began to move herself against him as if urging him to continue, which he did. He moved out of her slowly and then drove back into her quickly; she was tight and warm and wet; her panting and moaning noises spurring him on that he was doing something right. She did not sound like she was in pain; well, she did, but the look on her face and the way she was clinging on to him indicated to him that she was not. Her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist and her arms around his neck, one hand was buried in his hair, kneading it firmly in sync with his thrusts into her. Her other hand clutching onto his shoulder almost for dear life, her nails digging into his skin.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and closed his eyes, concentrating completely on the feel of her and the task at hand. He knew he needed to slow his pace down or he would reach climax too soon. That he did not want, though he had no idea how long he would last. The way she smelled and the way her body moved against his, in a perfect rhythm was almost enough that if he had not been concentrating as hard as he was, he would have reached his completion already.  

Almost as though she knew his thoughts and worries, she stroked her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and brought one of her hands down, caressing his cheek. “Hey, relax,” she sighed as he continued to move into her, but at a slower pace; she could tell he was somewhat distracted. “You’re too tense, this is supposed to be fun. Let yourself go, lose yourself.”

He only grunted in response as he continued his pace, not taking her council to mind; only trying to hold off his release for as long as he could. Bulma closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of being wrapped around him as pleasure began to wash through her; she only wished he would loosen up a little and enjoy this instead of taking it so seriously.

Vegeta removed her hand from his cheek, lacing his fingers with hers, his breath brushing the side of her neck as he came right then, squeezing her hand and thrusting deeply inside of her one last time before withdrawing from her carefully, almost immediately.

He did not say anything to her, but laid on his back next to her. As he laid there in deep contemplation over what they had just done, she rolled herself over towards him, placing a hand on his chest and slowly began running her nails lightly across and down the contours of his toned body. She silently marvelled at the beauty of him. Sure she’d noticed many times before the perfection of his well-disciplined body; how could she not when more often than not the man only opted to wear spandex training shorts that left _very little_ to her _very wild_ imagination? She had noticed, but had always wanted to touch him. Now here she was, laying with him and touching him. He was even more perfect than she had thought.

She let her hands wander further down until she reached his still very erect member. She closed her hand around it and stroked him gently, smiling to herself as he sighed. She stroked him a few more times, before letting go of him, earning her a growl of disapproval; however she ignored him and allowed her fingers to dance around the top of his thigh, as far down as she could reach.

Bulma propped herself up on her other arm, leaning over him somewhat and kissed him; chastely at first, then allowed him to deepen it. Once she was sure he was into it, she began stroking him again slowly, then began to move her hand quickly over and around him; randomly alternating how fast or slow she would go and sometimes stopping all together a few times, before she leaned herself over, leaning herself down and began kissing and licking him along his lower abdomen, slowly making her way down towards her goal.

She nipped him on his hip bone, wiggling her eyebrows and snickered at him when he grunted at her. She continued to make her way down closer to his crotch, all the while stroking his length boldly until she reached it. She licked her lips in anticipation, looking at the glorious appendage standing proudly at attention before her. She leaned forward, blowing on it lightly before she kissed the head.

He quickly grabbed her shoulder and hauled her up to his level and kissed her urgently. Once again, she frowned in confusion at his odd behavior; what man didn’t want a blow job she wondered? Nevertheless, she kissed him back and quickly brought a leg around him so that she was straddling his prone form.

He quit kissing her and looked up at her in what looked to her like distrust. “I told you,” she said, leaning forward, letting her breasts rest on his chest and brushing her lips against his again. “This is supposed to be fun. Throw out the control and the rules; what is the fun in that?”

She smiled down at him as his eyes flickered in amusement. She reached behind her, taking him in her hand and guided the tip of him to her entrance before sitting up and slowly taking him in as deep as she could.

He hissed at the sensation but allowed her to take the lead, for now. Without thinking, he placed his hands on her hips to steady her. As she sat on him, still unmoving, she took one of his hands and brought it up to her lips, kissing his knuckles slowly and carefully before licking one of his fingers and enveloping it into her mouth, sucking and licking it suggestively for a moment before slowly beginning to move her hips in tune with how she was licking his fingers.

She eventually began to move faster over him, loving the look on his face before removing his fingers from her mouth and placing his hand on her breast. “Touch me,” she whispered to him, pleased that he obliged, groping her breast with one hand and playing with her nipple; rolling it between his thumb and index finger and noting how sensitive she was to that simple action as she hummed quietly as he did that while letting his other hand travel up her back and caress back down her side, taking in the softness of her flawless, creamy skin and revelling in the beauty of her delicate body. Never until this moment had he fully appreciated how delicate and beautiful she _actually_ was.

Her words from earlier rang back to him. She _was_ a delicate specimen.

He slid his other hand back down from her breast, resting it on her hip as she quickened her pace and leaned forward to kiss him deeply. He moaned against her mouth as he felt his climax fast approaching, but then she stopped her movements. He growled at her in frustration as he felt her smile against his mouth; she had stopped on purpose!

Vegeta made sure he had a firm grip on her hips as he rolled them over, flipping her so that she was on her back now and he began thrusting into her deep and hard. He had been so close to a second release this evening!

“Yes!” she cried out at he drove into her quickly, their now damp bodies colliding against one another in a perfect hard and fast rhythm as they both strove mindlessly towards completion together.

She shouted something inaudible as her release flooded throughout every inch of her, convulsing almost violently against him as she came. His hips rocked into hers several more times before he came as well, thrusting so deeply into her she swore she felt the bed move and crack the wall behind it.

This time, instead of leaving her immediately, he rest his head on her shoulder and continued to move slowly into her, riding out both of their releases. They both trembled against each other as they recovered; breathing heavily, holding onto one another in a damp mess of limbs and sweat.

He raised himself up by his elbows and looked down at her, taking in her post coital glow; her eyes still hooded from lust, her face still flushed, her lips swollen and her neck and collarbone shiny from perspiration. She looked beautiful. He leaned down and took in her scent, marvelling again at how enticingly _good_ she smelled before licking her from her neck to just under her ear; tasting her.

She shivered at the unexpected action and giggled at him, taking his face into her hands and kissed him deeply for a long moment before he finally withdrew from her.

He rolled back onto his back and this time snaked an arm around her waist, bringing her close to him. She happily complied, resting her cheek on his still damp shoulder and closed her eyes in contentment that she could not remember feeling in a very long time.

“You are amazing,” she murmured sleepily to him.

“You were not disappointing,” he replied, smirking arrogantly at her.

“Oh yeah?” she asked; his comment almost jolting her awake again. “In comparison to whom?”

“No one,” he shrugged, laying his forearm across his face, ready for a nap.

“Oh, come on,” she pressed. “You can’t be serious. Out of all the women you’ve been with, you can’t compare me to any? I mean, I know I’m great and all, and I’m flattered, but I still find that hard to believe.” She sat there, boasting. “Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing? A girl could take that two ways, you know.”

He sighed in annoyance. “Do you ever shut up?”

“No,” she said jokingly. “I just want to know, where do I rate? I’ll tell you where you rate.” She baited.

“I already know.” He replied arrogantly.

She frowned and crossed her arms childishly. “You’re such a jerk.”

He smirked at her huffiness. “Sleep,” he commanded.

She snuggled into his side, closing her eyes in contentment and they were both silent for several, long minutes before she shifted to look up at him again. “Wait a minute, buster; do you mean I was that good that you can’t compare me to anyone, or that bad?” she asked, though feeing almost certain she may not want the answer.

He shrugged at her in non-answer, giving her an almost smug smile, looking as though he knew something she didn’t. She could tell, however, that he was having fun with her at her expense.

As the seconds dragged out, a thought occurred to her; a highly unlikely thought, but she decided to razz him a little since he was bugging her. It was not often he showed her his playful side. “Unless the reason you can’t compare me to anyone is because you’ve never been with anyone else,”

He narrowed his eyes and snorted at her. “Do not over analyze things.” He said nonchalantly.

“Oh, my god; I can’t believe it,” she sighed and started to giggle.

“What is so funny?” he demanded with a frown.

“ _I_ deflowered _you_?” she asked, still giggling.

He glared at her.

“Oh, relax! It’s nothing to be ashamed of! And it’s not like I’m going to put up a big banner outside my house that says “Bulma Briefs deflowered the big, bad, scary Prince of all Saiyans”!” she said between giggles. “Though I should! Who’d have thought?”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, just surprised,” she shrugged. “I mean look at you, you’re gorgeous! I’ll bet you had women throwing themselves all over you in all four corners of the galaxy,”

He smirked arrogantly at her at the compliment but said nothing.

“Don’t let it go to your head, buddy; I am only stating the obvious. I know a good looking guy when I see one.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“So then what is your excuse for all the years you wasted on the Weakling?” he asked somewhat playfully, knowing that would get a rise out of her.

“Hey, Yamcha’s a good looking guy,” she defended, scowling at him.

“Hmmn, by lowly Earth standards maybe,” he huffed.

“Enough about him,” she whined. “Cardinal rule number one is to never discuss exes when in bed with another.”

“You asked, in not so many words, about my past conquests.” He objected.

“That’s different,” she sighed. “I hardly know anything about you and since I had a really good time, I assumed you were experienced.”

“I am not sure if that is a compliment or not.”

“It is,” she said thoughtfully. They laid there in companionable silence for several moments before she spoke again. “Were you not allowed to partake in…. any extracurricular activities then or were you just not interested?”

“What does it matter?” he asked.

“It doesn’t.” she agreed, shifting over on her side and resting her head on his shoulder, letting the matter drop. She was more than surprised that he was still here with her and allowing her to linger; she would have thought he would have wanted her to leave immediately following their hook up. She loved the feeling of lying leisurely in his arms. The thought thrilled her and frightened her; frightened her because she was afraid of it never happening and her never feeling this way again. He had been very straight forward with her that this did not mean anything, it was just frivolous. However, now that it had happened, that wouldn’t make it any easier for her to just forget it had indeed happened and that it had been the best sex she’d ever had; not that Yamcha hadn’t been a good lover. She had been satisfied with him and had never found a cause for complaint; she just had never gotten this same thrill from being with him that she’d just experienced with Vegeta.

She couldn’t put it into words.

“Well you could have told me that! Here I was all worried that I had to be awesome in comparison to who knows how many space whores you may have been with.” She said finally, not wanting to dwell on the possibility of never being in this position with him again. She was enjoying herself with him; and it wasn’t just the sex. The sex had been amazing! But right now, things seemed perfect… Was it too much for her to hope that maybe he felt the same way she did right now? “So you felt the need to compete with something that did not exist?” he asked in confusion. “My, you are dense.”

She snorted. “Well, sorry! It’s not like you ever reveal much about yourself! For all I know I’m just one of many and you have a whole string of ex-girlfriends all over the universe. On second thought, that makes perfect sense. You’re not exactly Mr. Easy to talk to.”

“Even if I had had the time to cultivate such pointless relationships, why would I waste valuable time fucking when I could be either training to defeat Frieza or take on a mission so I did not have to deal with his constantly breathing down my neck?” he replied in a somewhat clipped tone. “The only regular access I would have had to women was the harem on Frieza’s ship and I refused to degrade myself by laying with women who had been repeatedly used by the debased creatures of his ship.”

Bulma shuddered at the thought. “I could understand that,”

“You and your race place such a high value on sexual appetite and needs,” he continued. “Instead of pursuing more important things.”

She shrugged. “I guess. Sex isn’t the only thing I think of though.”

“Isn’t it?” he replied. “The programs you watch, the music you listen to, and even the magazines you leave lying around.”

“Ohh, is that where you learned everything?” she asked teasingly. “Cause I was really impressed with your skills!”

“I am _not_ an idiot,” he growled.

“Alright, geeze,” she said, hugging herself closer to him. “I was only teasing you, you really need to lighten up, you know that?”

“Hmmn,” he grunted as he began to absentmindedly caress her along her back and arm as he dozed off. The voices in his mind advising him that he should either leave and find something to do, maybe get in a quick work out or make her leave and catch up on some sleep. The longer he thought on it, the quicker he seemed to fall into a deep sleep in his contentment at having the woman at his side; he would decide what to do about her tomorrow.

-0-0-0-

To be continued…

Please review, pretty please? Make an author’s day. : )


	4. Part 4

_**Undisclosed Desires** _

_**Part IV** _

_**WARNING: LEMON CONTENT!**   _ **This whole chapter is basically smut. Not that I thought anyone would mind... ;) Do not read if you are under age or not into that kind of thing.**

Bulma opened her eyes and looked around, unsure a moment of where she was.

The feeling of a warm body behind her and a heavy arm draped leisurely across her waist brought her back to reality, confirming that she had not been dreaming.

She bit her lower lip and held back a grin as the memories from last night came back to her. She still couldn't believe it! She was in Vegeta's bed. She felt her body flush in response thinking about it.

His hold tightened on her right then as he pulled her closer against him; his nose skimming the back of her neck and taking in her scent.

She shivered against him as his breath tickled her skin. She turned her head, wanting to look at him but his lips caught hers and he kissed her longingly. She hesitated a moment, hoping she didn't have offensive morning breath but brushed it off as he continued to kiss her assuming that if she did, he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

The arm around her waist began to travel lower and lower down between her legs and he caressed her slowly, dipping his fingers into her wet folds, drawing out his slow torture.

She arched her lower torso against him as he pleasured her with his hand and felt his erection brush against the back of her thigh and sighed as he slowly entered her then.

She moaned into his mouth from both the weaves of pleasure that began to spread through her and slight discomfort from having over done it last night. However it was soon forgotten as he continued to move in and out of her slowly, almost lazily. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be able to wake up like this every morning! She thought to herself. Vegeta's stamina had amazed her and at the same time didn't; the man was known to hole himself up in the gravity room for three days straight working out. This should be a piece of cake by comparison she thought. Hopefully more enjoyable too, she hoped.

She only hoped she hadn't bored him. They had coupled several times over the course of the night until she finally succumbed to exhaustion. He hadn't complained, but she still hoped he wouldn't hold it against her. She was after all a weak, frail human by comparison.

Her worries were forgotten as he shifted himself over her, encouraging her to lay on her stomach as he continued moving into her, only a little faster now.

She sighed as he moved deeper inside her now. He laced his fingers with hers with one of his hands. His other hand was trapped beneath her stomach.

In her lust, she managed to place her other hand down to where his was and slid it between her legs, guiding his fingers to rub her clit.

"Mmm hmm," she moaned as he let his hand do what she wanted it to. She tipped her head back, resting the side of her face against his cheek, closing her eyes and reveling in the amazing pleasure that was washing away all other thought and insecurity.

"You like when I touch you?" He said against her cheek, nipping her jawline.

"Yes," she sighed and then guiltily realized for a moment that he was doing all the work, however she wasn't about to remedy that or point it out to him. All she had to do was lay there and bask in pleasure as he had his way with her. It surprised her once again how gentle he had been with her. She had not had to remind him to not hurt her.

He licked the side of her neck up to her ear, nipping the earlobe and sucking on it when she cried out.

As he continued to move into her at a fairly slow pace, he could not help but appreciate her that much more. Rather than mocking him for his lack of experience she let him do as he pleased, let him explore her body at his leisure.

Their first encounter had felt almost rushed to him. He had wanted to take his time and figure her and her body out. Learn what she liked and what she didn't like, in turn he allowed her to do the same with him and soon it became a competition of sorts to see who could outlast the other in terms of reaching completion.

She was fast becoming an addiction.

"Faster," she said between gasps and moans.

He smirked wickedly at her and deliberately slowed his pace down to almost agonizingly slow. He had learned that she did not like to be teased during their coupling any more than he did and so began another round of tormenting her, which he thoroughly enjoyed.

"Vegeta," she whined.

"Hmmn?" He grunted as he kept his slow pace going, though knew he would burst in the matter of moments.

"Please," she cried.

"Please what?" He teased, halting his movements all together.

"Don't stop," she protested.

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"Because why?" He teased, nipping her ear again.

"Because I'm,"

"You want to come?" He asked wickedly.

"Yes,"

"You didn't have enough last night?"

"No,"

"Insatiable wench," he growled as he began to move slowly into her again, his fingers rubbing against her clit.

"Asshole Saiyan," she countered, loving him and hating him at the same time. Never had she had to work so hard for her own release or to bring her partner to his release as she had in the several times she and Vegeta had had sex last night. It was a vicious game they were both playing; it was exhilarating and exhausting. It wasn't just sex. They were both constantly trying to out do the other. Normally she would have decided it took too much effort, she just wanted to bask in the mind numbing pleasure of release, but the high she got from the release as he teased her wickedly almost the entire time, was worth it tenfold, she thought.

She yelped as she came. He thrust into her a few more times before he allowed his own release to claim him fully.

He rested his head on the back of her shoulder, his breath tickling down her back and spine as he lay there several moments before moving himself off of her.

Bulma looked at him a moment and was going to ask him his plans for the day when his stomach growled. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Very," he answered, his forearm draped lazily across his eyes.

She looked at him a few moments longer before rolling out of bed and going to find her cell phone that would be in one of her pants pockets. She pulled it out and looked at it.

6:07 am.

Instead of feeling exhausted, she felt energized, refreshed. She wasn't sure what he had done to her, well he had kept her up half the night that was one thing he had done; not that she minded, but she felt like she could run a marathon or conquer the world.

She turned and watched as he crawled out of bed as well. A thought crossed her mind. A wicked, nasty little thought...

Bulma knew she was more than likely pushing her luck, but what the hell? How often did this happen? She was happy and high on herself with a confidence she'd never known she had before. They had barely exchanged more than a few words since they'd ended up in bed together. It was amazing to her how easily they communicated their wants and needs and to one another by means of only touching and the odd grunt or moan of approval. He had explored every inch of her body with his mouth and hands. Never had she felt so beautiful!

And she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was either! Yamcha had always complimented her on her looks and had treated her well yet Vegeta hadn't spoken a word and here he had made her feel like a million dollars just with the intense way he looked at her and the way he touched her. Surprisingly she hadn't once had to remind him to be gentle with her. For a man as rough around the edges and strength driven as he was, he certainly didn't seem to mind that she was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. She swallowed hard as she watched him. She knew right now that she was in big trouble, that she had fallen big time and that he was going to be the death of her.

"What?" He grunted as he noticed her looking at him.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head, dismissing any negative thoughts from her mind. For the moment he was all hers and so she would take full advantage of that. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day with me."

"We spent the entire evening together," he stated. "What point would there be in wasting an entire day away?"

She groaned inwardly to herself, remembering how clueless he was about everything. Here it was, the brutal rebuff and mocking from him that she was hoping to skip, apparently whatever spell she'd had on him had worn out the moment she exited his bed. Instead of feeling defeated though, she decided to persist. "There would be no point, really I guess, but it might be fun, you know _Fun_? Like ha ha haa?"

He stood there a moment, frowning at her with his arms crossed. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. She decided it was a good sign since it looked like he was actually considering it instead of just blowing her off.

"You know what?" she asked quickly. "I don't have to go into work today. I will go downstairs, whip up a nice breakfast for you. Go take a shower and meet me in my room in say a half an hour?" she said hopefully. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Blowing off work to hopefully continue a sex marathon with a guy who didn't believe in taking days off from his training for any reason.

He looked at her long and hard for several more moments as he considered her offer. It didn't seem bad. Food and the possibly more sex with the woman. He _had_ enjoyed himself immensely last night, he reasoned. However he still needed to train. He still needed her to fix the gravity room and catch up on lost time from yesterday. Though the hopeful look on her face and her naked body standing right there in front of him was cracking his resolve.

"I suppose I could set aside some time," he agreed. "You still need to make those repairs to the gravity room, Woman. You promised."

"I'll have it fixed," she nodded. "Alright, well see you in my room in thirty minutes." She said, pulling her top back on.

Vegeta disappeared into the bathroom and she quickly finished dressing herself and slipped out of his bedroom after taking a quick peek down the hall to make sure her parents weren't nearby. She did not feel like fielding a bunch of questions.

Bulma quickly raced down the hall and into her bedroom. She made a quick phone call to the lab, letting them know that she was not well and to not expect her today; she felt a slight twinge of guilt at her little lie and the reasons but then dismissed it, reasoning that she never called in sick even when she _was_ sick and that she was entitled to a day to herself. She could not even remember the last time she had taken a vacation.

She threw her clothes in the hamper and scurried around her bedroom, throwing any dirty laundry on the floor into the hamper as well, straightening it out as quickly as she could before running into her bathroom, hoping to get in a quick shower herself to freshen up. As she let the water warm up she cringed at her appearance. Her skin was dull, her hair was a mess, of course; but not only that, she realized that she had to have been a mess last night!

She looked at herself and was mortified to discover that she could not remember the last time she had shaved her legs or bikini area! Not that she looked like an amazon woman, she was never one for allowing herself to go that long without routine maintenance but still! Of all the days for Vegeta to have decided to make a move on her it had to be the week she'd been focused solely on her work in the lab, trying to complete several projects in a short time and so had looked unkempt and frumpy?

After taking a record breaking short shower, she brushed her teeth, put on some mascara and a tinted moisturizer and combed her wet hair up into a neat bun on top of her head. She then put on some delicate scented body lotion and chose a racy matching set of lacy pink underwear to wear underneath a black Juicy Couture velour track suit.

She then walked quickly to do a once over in the small bonus room attached to her bedroom. There was a sectional and large flat screen tv mounted on the wall with surround sound. A small kitchenette and fridge. She was happy to see the fridge was still stocked with her favorite wine but her mood somewhat clouded over when she noticed that it was also full of Yamcha's favorite beer as well.

Bulma closed the fridge and looked around the small room. She hadn't been in here since before she and Yamcha broke up, she realized. She had just thrown herself into her work and hadn't made much time for herself and when she had made time to watch tv it was always in the family room. She shrugged and threw away a few stray wrappers and tidied up a bit. She and Yamcha used to spend lots of time in here just hanging out.

She went to the dvd cabinet and skimmed over the movies and noticed that most of them were crime dramas and cheesy '90's action movies; Yamcha loved all those rediculous movies. So did she, but she made sure she owned all of them. It wasn't uncommon for them to have a Nicholas Cage or John Travolta cheese fest marathon. She wasn't sure what Vegeta would like and she wasn't sure if he even liked beer, but decided to worry about that later. Who knows, he may even decide to ditch on her. She sure hoped not, but it would not surprise her.

With one last glance, she exited her room to go down the kitchen. He mother should be up by now and would have started on breakfast already.

"Good morning, sweetie," her mother greeted.

"Hi, Mom," she said as she began stocking a plate of eggs, toast and bacon. "I'm going to have breakfast upstairs today if that's alright. Let Dad know that Vegeta needs his gravity room fixed and that I just need to, umm, take a personal day."

"Alright, hun," her mother nodded. "Are you sure that will be enough food for Vegeta as well?"

Bulma felt her face redden in embarrassment. What was she going to say? She knew her mom wasn't so dense as to not know what had taken place last night or why she was staying in today. She decided that there was no sense denying it. "I'll come back down for more food,"

"Alright," her mother said, handing her a breakfast tray with fruits and two glasses of orange juice on it.

"Please don't tell dad," she said quickly, placing the plate of eggs, toast and bacon on the tray.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. I won't say a word." She said giggling. "Oh, to be young again! Just make sure you two don't have too much fun, now!"

"Mom!" she sighed in embarrassment before leaving. "I'll be back for some coffee and more food in a bit, okay?"

Bulma rushed out of the kitchen, leaving her mother there to dwell on whatever inappropriate thoughts she may have. She did not want to be teased about her one night stand with Vegeta and she sure hoped that her mother wouldn't tease Vegeta about it the next time she saw him.

She slowly crept into her room, half relieved that he wasn't there yet and somewhat alarmed. Maybe he was standing her up? She decided to run back downstairs quickly to get some coffee; she needed coffee. Coffee was good.

When she made it back to her room without incident, she relaxed somewhat.

She set breakfast down in her den room on the small coffee table and sat down to wait. She looked at the clock.

6:40am.

_Maybe he isn't coming,_ she thought to herself. She sipped her coffee and waited, silently contemplating the events of last night. She could barely believe it had even happened. _Had it actually happened? Did I actually have sex with Vegeta last night?_

She brought her knees up to her chest as she sat on the couch, clutching her coffee mug with both hands. She felt a slight weave of guilt wash through her. What the hell had she been thinking? She had spent the night with an antisocial, former homicidal alien prince. She hoped he wasn't homicidal anymore, anyway. Even if he _wasn't_ a bad guy anymore, she thought to herself, that didn't change that he'd been evil to the core. He had been responsible for Yamcha's death. Well, sort of.

She had watched it on the television. It had been horrible! Yamcha had fought one of those green things Vegeta and his companion Nappa had brought with them and had died. To this day, Yamcha blamed Vegeta for his death, although Vegeta hadn't actually physically killed him, he had commanded the Sibamen to kill the Earth's warriors and had stood by as a spectator and let it all happen. That wasn't good. However, she reasoned, he hadn't actually done it himself and so she couldn't hold Yamcha's death against him forever.

She remembered even thinking when she had seen Vegeta on the television she'd had a fleeting thought that if she hadn't known that he had come to destroy her friends and the planet, she would have thought he was quite handsome. Now after having him live in her home for over a year, she thought him more than just handsome. He had become nearly irresistible to her, a guest in her recent dreams and fantasies.

She had kind of assumed he was off limits. Well, he should have been off limits to her, not even someone she should have considered getting romantically involved with. _How had this happened?_ She wondered. And what happens now?

She remembered him blatantly telling her that if they hooked up it didn't mean anything. She had believed him, but hadn't really cared at the time. She had been so caught up in the moment that he could have said anything to her and she would have agreed. Now here she was not sure if she should be regretting her actions or not. She didn't feel like she did. No, if anything she was hoping with every fiber of her being that he wouldn't ditch out on her this morning. She tried to tell herself that it was alright if he did, that it would be a good thing and help her get her head screwed back on straight.

After all, what type of future could she and Vegeta really have together? All they did was bicker and argue. They really didn't have that much in common. None of her friends would accept him into the inner circle, so it wasn't like she could ever be seen in public with him or bring him out to get-togethers at Roshi's or barbeques with the other Z fighters. It just wouldn't work. What would they think of her if they knew?

She thought long and hard on it. Who said they _had_ to know?

It wasn't like she saw all of them all the time anymore. Everyone was out training to beat these stupid androids. There wasn't anything she could do to help. She had been forgotten and left behind by all of them and her boyfriend had let this Baseball career and the temptation of groupies sour their relationship. She didn't have anyone and she was more than lonely. The way she saw it, her contribution to the fight against the androids was the gravity room and giving Vegeta a place to stay. They may need him in this war with the androids. Therefore she had taken it upon herself to provide him with a home and proper training facility and give him anything he needed to succeed in reaching his goal and she did it gladly. That was all anyone needed to know. They didn't have to know that she and Vegeta were possibly having an affair.

Well, she didn't know if it could be classified as an affair per say, but no one needed to know that they'd hooked up. She snickered to herself. No one would believe it anyway. All Vegeta cared about was training and beating Goku. If she told anyone that Vegeta had given her a night of the best sex she'd ever had they would think she'd lost it. She still couldn't quite believe it herself.

Not only had he given her the best night of her life, but he had opened up somewhat to her. She had learned more about him in one night than she had in an entire year and a half living with the guy. Though, she reasoned, sex had a way of doing that.

She still could not believe that she'd been his first! What were the odds of that? After she had found that out, she had felt really bad for being so pushy during their first romp. However, for a guy who was supposedly inexperienced, he had been amazing. After they had napped for a little while, he had woken her up, wanting to have her again. She giggled now at the memory of it.

Of course, she had been more than alright with it, but this time she had completely let him take the lead and do what he wanted. She had learned that he was quite observant and in tuned to her responses and a very fast learner. If she indicated to him that she liked something, she never had to tell or ask him again. Unless the asshole had decided to turn it into a game and deliberately withheld from her, which she learned he loved doing just to piss her off. Even in the throes of passion they had found a way to turn that into a war. It aggravated her and frustrated her.

She sighed deeply to herself and looked at the clock again.

4:48am.

Who was she kidding? She thought dejectedly, of course he wasn't going to take a day off to spend with her just because they'd had a night of amazing sex together. Did she forget who she was dealing with? She decided she should just be happy for what she did get and hope that maybe he would seek her out again sometime. She certainly wouldn't be opposed to that.

Little did she know, Vegeta was standing outside her bedroom door contemplating on entering or not. He knew she was there waiting for him, he could sense her.

He wasn't sure why he was here, he had training to do. Even if the gravity room was disabled, there were other things he could do to train. Once, he had gone out into the middle of the ocean and trained deep down there. It wasn't as effective as the graviton, but it would do in a pinch. He had killed a few sharks for amusement too. He could do that today, he decided. Or head into the mountains and blow a few things up where no one would notice or be injured.

He was just about to turn heel and leave to go and do that when his stomach growled. Maybe he could eat breakfast with the woman first and then leave? He thought to himself. Though he was worried that now that they had participated in the things they had last night that things with her may be awkward now between them. He knew he had told her to not expect anything more from him than sex before they had finally taken the plunge, but now he wasn't sure if she would still remember that or still find a way to hold him to it. From what he had learned, the female race on this planet expected a lot from the male once they had become intimate. He supposed he could have chosen a worse candidate if the woman expected more from him.

He shook his head and growled at himself. He had been forward and on no uncertain terms had let her know his intentions clearly that there was nothing more between them and she had agreed. That was that, and he was hungry. He would join the woman for breakfast and then leave to train until his gravity simulator was fixed. If she was hurt by his actions or expecting anything more from him on an emotional level, that was completely her own fault. Not his.

Vegeta turned the knob of her bedroom door and walked in and closed the door quietly. She popped out from another room to the left of her large bedroom.

"Hey," she greeted almost shyly. He could tell be the look of surprise on her face that she hadn't expected him to show. "Would you like some coffee? I brought some up for us." She said, disappearing in the small room and coming back out with a cup of black coffee for him, just the way he liked it.

He nodded before taking a sip, eyeing her closely. She looked pretty, not wearing too much make up. He noticed that she had showered as well and smelled of perfumes and shampoo. He wondered why she had done that. Had she been repulsed by his scent all over her? He himself had showered, but only to wash away the remnants of sticky sweat. He had not coated himself with artificial scents, in fact he could still smell her on his skin and liked it. If he closed his eyes, he could remember what she felt like, writhing underneath him. He shook his head, trying to dismiss those thoughts before dwelling on them made him hard again.

"Take a seat," she said to him, interrupting his line of thought, at which he was grateful. She offered him a plate piled high of breakfast she had taken from down stairs and placed a glass of orange juice and a bowl of fruit in front of him on the ottoman.

The hungry Saiyan grunted in acknowledgement and dug into his breakfast. All other thought banished at the moment.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" she asked hopefully once he appeared to be about half way done his meal.

He shrugged in response.

"What do you like?" she asked, getting up to go to the dvd library. "I have action and adventure, drama, a few comedies. Oh, even a couple of horror flicks. I'll assume any kind of romantic comedy is out of the picture; don't worry I won't do that to you. Ummm, there's a few biopics and documentaries here too. What would you like to watch?"

Vegeta finished his coffee and set the cup down on the table, contemplating on what to do next. Should he stay or should he go? He really wasn't sure. Part of him wanted to get the hell out, this was too "normal" a setting for him. The other part of him was curious as to what she had planned and so that side won out. He could train later, he conceited.

"I do not care. You choose something." He said, reaching for the bowl of fruit.

Bulma hummed to herself as she tried to narrow down her choices. Comedy was out. Drama too, she decided as she didn't want his attention completely focused off of her. She pulled out a few cheesy action movies and a couple of horror movies and held them out for him. "Pick one."

He eyed the four movies and shrugged. "I do not care; as it is, I am wasting my time in not going to train. If I am going to humor you and remain here, choose something entertaining."

She sighed and turned back to her Dvd case. What would Vegeta find "entertaining" she wondered? She wanted to choose something quick too before he lost his patience and changed his mind and left once he was finished his breakfast. "Aright, how about this one?" she said, plunking a movie in the player. "It's called Predator. It's based on a viscous alien coming to Earth. It's really violent and has lots of blood and stuff, and I haven't watched it in a while," she announced sitting down next to him. That was actually Yamcha's movie, she remembered. She would have to go through her collection and give them back to him. Some of these movies were among his favorites, this one ranking as one of the highest. "He's even scarier and deadlier than you are."

Vegeta snorted in distain as he placed the empty bowl back on the table. "There is no other alien race out there to be more fearsome or deadlier than me now that Frieza is no more," he scoffed.

"Just watch it. You might find it entertaining."

"I doubt it,"

"Well, maybe you can tell me if these things really exist?" she said with interest. "I think they're pretty scary; not to mention not nearly as handsome as you are."

He gave her a quick side glance, but said nothing as the movie started.

The movie finally finished and had Vegeta actually laughing at its ridiculousness of it. Bulma could not remember actually seeing him laugh. She had heard him smirk and scoff and snort in amusement but an actual laugh? She could not recall. He had laughed throughout the whole thing as though she had put in a comedy for him to watch.

"So you liked it then?" she asked as the credits began to roll.

"It amused me," he confirmed.

"Well, there's a few other movies based on the same creature. We can watch those if you want?" she offered, getting up to find them. "There's Predators, which is the newest one. I really like this one. It's with a bunch of humans getting dumped on the Predator's planet; that one's my favorite actually."

"Now that I would like to watch," he snorted. "Of course the humans win, correct?"

"Of course!"

He shook his head. "Not in a real situation they would not. They barely won in this one we just watched! And it was highly unlikely."

"No one beats Arne tho." She shrugged.

"What's an Arne?"

"Arnold Schwarzenegger." She answered. The main actor in the movie. He was a big deal back in the '80's and '90's."

"That is the best warrior your planet has to offer?" he deadpanned.

"No, he's not a warrior." Bulma answered. "I mean, he _plays_ a warrior or a hero in his movies usually. But he isn't actually a real warrior. Just a body builder."

Vegeta shook his head. "I knew he was a fake." He said.

"Well of course it's fake, Vegeta."

"Show me something not fake then," he said. "Show me something real."

"Something real?" she asked. "I don't have anything "real". At least nothing that you would find entertaining. Unless you want to watch The Real Housewives of West City? I have the first season around here somewhere. You know they asked my Momma to be in it and she declined?"

"No!" Vegeta answered quickly, knowing which program she was referring to. "I have seen enough of that rubbish in passing when your mother watches it in the other room and should she ever agree to such a thing, I will destroy anyone who comes in to my living space with the intention of documenting me."

"Yea, we figured as much." She sighed. "Truth be told, we get enough trouble with the media following us around. The thought of it being full time wasn't very appealing."

"Find another show, Woman or I will find something useful to occupy my time."

Bulma smiled at him. Was he actually admitting to choosing to stay here and watch another movie with her over training? She pulled out Braveheart. "This is as real as it's going to get. It's a reenactment of a war our planet had. It happened a few hundred years ago, but the British were oppressing the Scottish. So it's about the Scottish revolt. It's a really good movie, but it's really brutal."

"Play it." he commanded. "Your planet is still intact. It could not have been that bad."

She rolled her eyes and put the movie in. "Do you want more food?" she asked. He grunted affirmatively, and she headed downstairs.

Thankfully, neither of her parents were present. She grabbed the remaining leftovers from breakfast, stacking them all on a single plate. She also grabbed a few glasses and a pizza delivery menu for later on in hopes that things would continue along as they were.

Bulma went back into the bonus room in her bedroom and saw him watching the movie, his feet out on the ottoman, his arms up behind his head. She could not get over how "normal" he looked! He looked just like any average guy! It was weird seeing him like that.

She put the food down on the other side of the ottoman for him and he took the whole thing for himself, devouring it as he watched the movie. When he was finished, he put the plate back on the ottoman and Bulma took this as her chance. She grabbed a blanket and sat herself right next to him, curling herself into his warm, hard form.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm cold," She said innocently, snuggling into his side. "And this part is really disturbing."

"You've seen it." he objected.

"I know, but it makes me sad," she shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder.

He did not say anything, but allowed her to remain. Truth be told, he actually did not mind her close presence. He had been wondering what the etiquette was. He wanted her again. It was the only reason he had agreed to sit through another one of these things, however, this one wasn't too bad so far, however if nothing more happened by the end of this, he would resume his training for the day.

"He is a fool for allowing himself for such an open weakness," he said as they watched the movie in silence.

"He loves her though," she countered.

"It is a weakness," He said again, nodding to the tv. "And he is being much too obvious in his affections towards the woman."

As the movie played out and the situation went from bad to worse, Bulma wrapped her arm around his waist and his her face in the crook of his neck when the English soldier executed William Wallace's wife. When she knew it was done, she turned her face back to the screen but kept her arms around his lean waist. She looked up at him a moment and could not believe how unaffected he was by that whole scene.

"What?" he grunted.

"You," she said. "That's like the most horrible thing ever and you just sit there like it's nothing."

"It happens," he shrugged. "That is why a warrior does not allow himself the luxury of having a mate. It is an open weakness. Do you know how many mates and families I have destroyed simply because I knew who they belonged to?"

They were both silent and for a long moment there was nothing but awkwardness there between them. "Right," Bulma nodded, a cold reminder of who she was snuggling on the couch with crashed down around her. "But you never meant to do that, right? You were just-"

"I did what whatever was required of me to gain the upper hand by any and all means possible," he cut her off. "Do not forget who I am. Just because I reside here and do not choose to wreak havoc on this planet and because I bedded you does not change who I am or my past. There are things that I have done that you cannot even begin to fathom. I did not hesitate to doing them, question the morality behind it or even regret it until I was killed and brought back here.

"Do not make me out to be a victim of my circumstances. I was fully aware and very cognizant of my actions." He said firmly to her. Half of him, the common sense side was hoping that she would leave, running in fear at his comment now that he had reminded her about who he _really_ was and end this little infatuation she seemed to have for him. It wasn't smart. The other half of him wanted her to stay; needed her to stay. He did not understand why he would want such a thing; he never had much use for companions. They annoyed him; even this woman annoyed him half the time!

Bulma continued to look at him with a strange look that he could not place. This was it; she was going to leave. _Oh well,_ he thought in dismay. Last night had been a good distraction, but he needed to get his priorities back in line.

Instead, she surprised him; she didn't leave. She reached up and cupped the side of his face, turning him to face her. She looked at him long and hard, before kissing him on the mouth carefully and slowly. "And I am very cognizant of my actions and who I am sitting with," she whispered against his mouth.

She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. What was wrong with her? She should be leaving this situation, not encouraging him. He was dangerous and unpredictable; and completely sexy… Even though she knew this was stupid on her part, she was walking on thin ice and she knew it but damn it felt so good; it was exciting and God, she wanted him!

He leaned in to kiss her back, wrapping his left arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer against him as she deepened the kiss. He unzipped the front of her hoodie, revealing her pink lacy underwear to him.

He growled appreciatively as she shrugged out of the jacket and let it fall to the floor. She leaned forward into him and he buried his nose in her cleavage. She kissed his forehead as his mouth began to explore her half exposed mounds.

Before she could think, he tore the front, allowing her breasts to bounce freely from their obstruction. "Hey!" she objected. "That was an expensive bra!"

"Then know not to bother next time with frivolous garments." He said against her skin just before he took her right breast into his mouth; his tongue swirling around the nipple, making it stand erect when he was done.

"Ahh," she breathed, reaching down and pulling his shirt up. He let her breast go for a moment so she could pull the garment over his head, tossing it behind her to join her jacket.

She took the opportunity to stand up and ditch her pants as well, leaving herself in only the matching pink panties. He reached for her, pulling her back into his lap; groaning as she began to grind her hips into his.

After several minutes of this, he managed to awkwardly slide his pants off, letting them fall to his ankles. He was about to tear away her panties, when she stopped him, sliding them off to the side and lowered herself slowly onto his cock.

She bit her lower lip and moaned at the sensation as she began to ride him slowly. He leaned back and watched her move over him, his eyes wide, taking in her movements and the way her breasts bounced as she moved on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips and allowed her to choose the pace.

With every downward motion of hers, he thrust himself up deep into her, hitting the right spot inside of her, that she knew she would meet her release soon. She bent forward and kissed him longingly. His hands squeezed her bum tightly as he spilled himself into her. She leaned forward, against his chest, resting her cheek in the crook of her neck.

He moved his hands up, placing them on her hips and rubbing them tenderly up the sides of her back in an almost comforting motion as he caught his breath.

A loud battle cry erupted from behind her on the large screen tv, the movie having been completely forgotten about. She sat up and looked over her shoulder a moment, seeing a lineup of angry Scottish warriors mooning the British king and his soldiers. "Now that's hot," she sighed, stifling a giggle.

He leaned slightly to the side to see what she was commenting on and frowned. "Barbarians," he muttered.

"Ha! You're one to talk," she laughed at him. "You're idea of coming onto me was the throwing me over your shoulder and dumping me on the floor and then proceeded to tell me all about your bad qualities."

"It worked, didn't it?" he replied with a shrug and smug look on his face.

"Uh huh," she huffed, leaning forward and nipping him playfully on the tip of his nose before leaving his lap. She pulled her panties back in place and walked away from him after picking up her tracksuit on the floor. "I'll be right back."

She went to the washroom quick and cleaned herself up a bit before coming back out. She grabbed them both a beer and plunked herself back on the couch next to him. "I know it's not quite noon yet, but what the hell, hey?" she said, handing him a beer.

He took it from her and drank it quickly. "Not bad," he commented, putting the bottle on the carpet next to him. She took a few more sips from it and handed hers to him. She was never a huge beer drinker.

As the movie continued and they watched it together in companionable silence, she leaned in next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up a moment but he did not move in an effort to make her move or say anything and a moment later, he relaxed; much to her delight.

_How weird is this?_ She mused to herself. She was so happy in that moment that she decided to stop analyzing and dwelling on it because he may decide to get up and walk at any given moment; but she wished so bad that she knew what he was thinking. Was he content just lazing about with her right now as she was? She assumed so, it wasn't like Vegeta to go along with just anything in an effort to spare someone's feelings. Well, not the Vegeta that she knew. However the Vegeta she knew had shagged her senselessly all last night and a few times this morning and was happily chilling with her on her couch. I was almost like something out of the Twilight Zone.

Was this some kind of residual after effect from possible brain damage he had maybe sustained from the gravity room incident all those months back? Maybe the full extent of the trauma was only just making itself known now? That was one possibility.

In any event, she dozed off while her mind went around in circles and at some point so did he.

They both awoke some time later; the movie long over that the movie was back on to the main menu playing the same music over and over again.

She made a quick call to the pizza delivery people, ordering several large pizzas in a variety of combinations. When it arrived, the pizza delivery guy had called her cell like she had asked and she snuck downstairs quickly, avoiding her parents at all costs.

Bulma decided on which movies to watch, alternating between the most cheesy action flicks she had and a few horror movies she could tolerate without jumping out of her skin. However, she found that Vegeta seemed to prefer tearing the special effects and goriness of the horror films up in amusement and somehow she found them to be not quite so scary after that.

During one of them, he had let something slip about life on Frieza's ship and time with the disciplinary committee being a whole lot worse than the plot and some of the scenarios depicted in Hostel; much to her horror. She had found herself completely unable to concentrate on the movie after that, wondering just what exactly had been the extent of his life experiences before he found his way here and if he would ever let her in enough to share his past with her.

After three more movies and several heated make out sessions and a bunch of fooling around later, the day was gone and they decided it was time to turn in for the night

Bulma stood up and stretched before walking up to him and offered her hand out.

He raised an eyebrow at her but took her hand and she led him into his en suite bathroom, turned on the shower. They both quickly shed their clothing and she stepped in first, pulling him in with her.

She leaned her naked form into him and kissed him on the lips a few times before grabbing some soap and began to lather him up and wash him; her hands going all over him, not missing an inch.

He stood there and watched her in amusement, the memory of his shower just yesterday afternoon coming back to mind. Just over a day prior to right now he had been wondering what it would be like to have her hands run all over his body. It was better than he had imagined and he did not fail to notice how she seemed to appreciate his flawless physique rather than being put off by the many scars that marred his body. "I see you've finally learned your place, servant woman." He said jokingly.

"Whatever, pal." She snorted and brought her soapy hand down and around his member and began tugging on him.

He growled at her in his need and she snickered at him.

She continued her torture, lathering up his thighs and balls, he certainly was a magnificent sight to behold. "God must have broken the mold after he made you," she murmured more thinking out loud to herself than anything.

"What mold?" He asked, frowning.

"It's an expression," she said looking at the clueless look on his face. "Like if you believe in a creator who made all things what I meant was if there is, he used a mold to create us and he uses it over again to duplicate the same result. Anyway, in your case, he broke it so there's no one else like you out there." She explained.

"What a stupid concept," he scoffed. "Of course there is no one else like _Me_ out there. I am the only prince of the Saiyan race and the only other Saiyans out there are that idiot clown Kakarott and his half breed son."

Bulma shook her head; he had totally missed the point. Maybe not such a bad thing, seeing as it was probably the cheesiest thing she had ever said to a guy. "Never mind," she sighed. "I really don't want to be thinking of Goku and Gohan right now anyway."

"Agreed." He grunted and began washing away the soap.

With that she backed away from him, leaned against the wall opposite him and began lathering herself up slowly with soap. She caressed herself and moaned suggestively as her hands played with her breasts for a moment. She had to suppress a giggle at the heated look on his face as she squeezed her ample mounds; he was definitely a boob guy she decided.

She decided to move on and brought her hands down to her nether regions, washing herself but caressing her woman parts sensually. She closed her eyes and exhaled as she let the tingling feelings of pleasure begin to accumulate; her center becoming warm with her own arousal. As she continued to rub herself with one hand and her breast with the other. She opened one eye to take a peek at her observer and nearly doubled over in laughter at the look of shock he was giving her. He looked as though he did not know if he should be turned on or disgusted by her display.

"What?" she asked playfully.

"You are a very lewd creature." He said to her.

"I don't think so," she said innocently as she continued to touch herself in front of him. "I am thinking of you touching me."

He smirked at her, "Really?"

"Uh huh," she nodded as she kept up her little show for him.

He watched her a moment, a look of heat driven lust in his eyes, unsure if he should continue to spectate or jump in and assist her. He found himself quite mesmerized by her and what she was doing.

She finally stopped and came up to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him; she could feel his arousal, standing proud and thick, pressing against her belly between them. She reached down and began to stroke him firmly with purpose. He brought his hands up, dancing them up her sides before cradling her face in his hands and kissed her.

She smiled against his mouth as she continued to stroke him. She trailed kisses along up his sharp jaw line and down his neck, sucking, kissing and licking him; she slowly made her way down his neck and across to his collar bone and shoulder.

He sighed as he let her mouth, fingers and hands worship his body. She continued to trail her mouth across his chest, sucking on his nipple briefly before continuing on again, further downwards. She let his manhood go and knelt down in front of him. Her hands travelled back up along his perfect abdomen and she kissed him, bringing her hands down further, she brought one of her hands around behind him, and groped his firm ass.

Finally she looked up at him and smiled, biting her lower lip briefly before taking his member back in her hand. Before he knew what she had planned, she took him into her mouth as deeply as she could.

He choked in shock and braced the wet tiled wall with his left hand to hold himself up and rested his other hand on the top of her head as she continued; bobbing her head back and forth. Her one hand gently gripping his balls as she worked the rest of him over with her mouth.

Instead of stopping her, he let her continue, giving into the unbelievably wonderful sensation he was experiencing. He had always previously thought it to be the most vulgar way to achieve a release from another being. The only thing more debased than oral sex was wasting time doing it yourself. He had always been sickened by the stories Nappa and Raditz had told him growing up. They had laughed and told stories of finding women while on purging missions and forcing them to perform oral sex in exchange for their lives. Though they never did spare them once the deed was done and once they made it back onto the ship they would laugh about their encounters.

That was all he knew of oral sex. And the other he forced out of his mind, having walked in on one of them pleasuring themselves shamelessly one too many times. He had always thought himself above them anyway, if for no other reason than his title alone; never mind that he had by far surpassed them both in strength by the time he had been six or seven years of age. Yes, Nappa had been appointed to watch over him but he had never had an amount of respect for the bald brute nor that of the long haired third class warrior who had survived alongside them.

They had mocked his disinterest in such desires, but he had not cared. His only goal had been to make himself strong enough to beat Frieza as a way to gain his father's approval until he had found out his planet no longer existed and that Nappa, Raditz and himself were the only ones left. Once that had happened, his only focus had been on training. Training so that he could free himself and do as he pleased.

He dismissed those thoughts; now was most definitely not the time or the place to be rehashing those old unpleasant memories.

Not when he had a beautiful woman who actually wanted him and was giving him the most amazing pleasure he had ever experienced by choice. It amazed him, actually. Never would he have thought anyone would willingly do this to another.

She mover her hand that was on his butt cheek up somewhat for better leverage and accidentally brushed her fingers across the scar on his tailbone where his tail had been. He growled loudly, gritting his teeth. She quit what she was doing for a moment. "Sorry," she said.

He took her hand and moved it back to where it had been on his scar and moaned as her fingers touched it again. "So that was a good growl?" she asked triumphantly.

"Hmmn," he grunted. She smirked up at him and took him into her mouth again, moving quickly over him, alternating her one hand between pulling carefully on his testicles and stroking his length and making sure to rub his tail scar with her other hand. _Good thing I'm good at multitasking_ , she thought to herself proudly.

Bulma continued on with the task at hand for a few more moments before removing her hand that was fondling his jewels and brought it between her own legs to stroke herself.

Vegeta looked down at her, missing the contact for a moment but then savoring the sight of the blue haired woman kneeling before him pleasuring herself as she pleasured him. He groaned as he felt his climax begin to take hold of him. He grabbed her by her elbow, hauling her up to his level and kissed her deeply, placing her hand back on to his manhood to finish the job.

She stroked him a few more times before she felt his hot seed land on her upper thigh. She smiled against his mouth as he groaned at the pinnacle of his release. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he kissed her within an inch of her life.

"The water is getting cold," she murmured between kisses.

Vegeta stepped away from her to shut it off as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself quickly before she froze, watching him in all his naked glory through the mirror as he exited the shower.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she gasped as she felt a warmth quickly envelop her and within moments, she was completely dry.

"How, how did you do that?" she asked when he stepped away from her, smirking at her through the mirror.

"I raised my ki,"

"Ohh," she nodded, feeling dumb at not picking that up on her own.

She turned herself around in his arms so that she was facing him, kissed him chastely on the lips and exited the bathroom. She was about to go and grab another pair of pajamas when he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. She shrieked in surprise as he plunked her down on the bed.

Her reaction was to sit up, but he placed his hand on her chest, pushing her back down on the bed, anchoring her down. He may have dried her body off but she was still wet with want for him where it mattered. She had just given him the best orgasm yet over the last day and a half they had spent together doing nothing more than fool around and fornicate; he hadn't thought it could get any better than what he'd experienced and now for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to do the same to her. The thought had occurred to him the night before out of curiosity; he had wanted to know how she tasted but because of his own skewed view of oral sex, he had refrained.

He sniffed her deeply, inhaling the thick, musky scent of her arousal a moment before he dug in; he licked her up the length of her womanhood in one long lap, stopping a moment to insert a finger inside of her and began to stroke her insides. She sighed deeply and moaned something positive as he brought his lips back down on her, his tongue flicking her clit several times before sucking on it carefully.

Bulma tried to sit up, but he kept his one hand up on her torso and held her down. She cried out as he continued his assault on her body. She arched her body up and bucked her hips into his face, encouraging to him to keep on what he was doing, the feeling was so intense, and she did not realize that she was closing her legs around his head. He removed his finger from inside her and pinned one of her legs down to the mattress and let her other leg linger over his shoulder.

She moaned and threaded her fingers in his hair when she felt his tongue enter her and she tried lay there and not squirm too much as she reveled in the pleasure pulsating through her body.

Vegeta knew she was close and kept up his efforts, gorging himself on her until she screamed his name at the climax of her release and he continued to suck on her center until she quit writhing somewhat. She reached for him, tugging on his shoulder and he lifted himself up to look at her.

She was able to sit up and brought her hands on either side of his face, taking note of the pleased look on his face before kissing him. She tasted herself on his lips as she kissed him. When their lips parted, she grinned at him. "Wow," she commented, wiping away the left over wetness from the side of his mouth.

She got up off the bed, slipping into a silk lavender house coat before going back into her small tv room. She brought with her a bottle of wine and two glasses and snagged a bag of chips.

When she came back into the room, Vegeta was laying on her bed, propped up against the wall with his arms crossed, watching her closely with an unreadable expression on his face. She opened the bottle of wine, pouring them both a glass and handing it to him as she turned on the tv that was mounted on the wall above her dresser.

"Why do you have two of those?" he asked as she handed him a glass and the bag of chips.

"I don't know," she shrugged, crawling into bed next to him and under the covers. "So I can watch tv in here if I don't feel like getting up and going out there?"

"Lazy wench," he grumbled as she snuggled into his side. She handed him the remote and settled in with her head on his chest and arm around his torso.

Vegeta looked down at her and frowned. This was just too strange for him, too "normal". It wasn't him. What was she doing to him he wondered? He was not a domesticated family man who spent his days lazing around the house and in bed with his woman.

He couldn't. _What will be next?_ He wondered. _Brats? Some sort of rubbish ceremonial commitment with gowns and garbage and people making a racket? Is that what she is going to expecting of me now?_ He wondered.

No, she couldn't expect that of him, he reasoned. She knew who he was and what he was really like. He had told her before they began this that it meant nothing. So he had wasted a day and a half with her; a day and a half that he could have spent training but didn't. Upon further meditation on that, he found that he didn't mind. It had been amazing, he had enjoyed himself immensely.

Then why was he panicking now?

-0-0-0-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review.. The next one will be more than just a smut fest. I am hoping to have this wrapped up in one or two more chapters.


	5. Part 5

_**Undisclosed Desires** _

_**Part V** _

Vegeta woke up and frowned. It was the second night in a row that he had slept decently. Coincidentally it was the second night he had spent with the woman.

He couldn't remember a time when he didn't have nightmares plaguing his sub consciousness. Replays of the more horrific events from his life. Sometimes he would dream that he was back in Frieza's service again; sometimes he would dream he was in hell again too and that this reality of having been wished back and given a second chance to do something meaningful and honorable with his life had been nothing but a hoax; another joke the universe was playing on him.

He wondered if the woman had something to do with the absence of these disturbing dreams. Speaking of which, where was she?

He was still in her bed but she was gone. He looked at the clock on her bed side and couldn't believe that it was almost seven o'clock in the morning! He _never_ slept in that late. Not since his recovery from his injuries when the gravity room had blown up last year.

What disturbed him even more was that he had been sleeping so soundly that he had not woken up when the woman had left her bed and sleeping quarters. Vegeta always prided himself on his preparedness for anything. He was always ready to defend himself. He slept light always in the event of an attack. What did it mean that he had slept through the night and did not so much as stir when the woman had left her bed?

Perhaps his body had just really needed the rest? He had been pushing himself relentlessly since the accident in an effort to catch up on lost time. With the exception of the day off yesterday where he had completely wasted the day away with the Woman he had not taken a day to rest. He slept very little. So maybe he had just needed to catch up on lost sleep?

Either that or he was getting too lax in allowing the woman to share a bed with him? Was he allowing himself to get too familiar with her and perhaps too comfortable with her in her home? _**That would not do**_ , he told himself as he got out of bed. He would not allow himself to fall into the same pathetic existence as Kakarott had with having to take care of a mate. It wasn't who he was.

His thoughts were put on hold as he noticed a note on her dresser with a cup of black coffee, which was now lukewarm; telling him he had slept for far too long and not only had he slept through her leaving but he had slept through an _intrusion_ as well. He snarled to himself in a moment of feeling the utmost embarrassment and shame at the thought. He was about to scrunch up the note she had left without even reading it but his curiosity got the better of him.

_**Hey Vegeta,** _

_**Sorry I didn't wake you but you looked so peaceful in your sleep I didn't have the heart to disturb you.** _

_**I brought you up a coffee and set aside some breakfast for you downstairs in the kitchen. If you are looking for me, I will be outside working on the gravity room. The parts came yesterday. So I took the day off to do your repairs. Since I held you up from your training yesterday, I figured it was the least I could do!** _

_**Feel free to use my shower.** _

_**See you when I see you!** _

_**~B. :)** _

He frowned. _**What the hell was with the smiley face?**_ He wondered briefly with mild irritation but then smirked as he read the note again where she admitted to holding him up from his training yesterday. Yes, she most certainly had, but he could not say that he truly minded all that much. _**The woman is learning her place at least,**_ he thought.

He scrunched up the note and vaporized it in the palm of his hand before making his way into her bathroom and started up the shower.

-0-0-0-

Bulma finally closed a panel on the console of the gravity room. She had replaced a few wires underneath that had been fried, but something still wasn't right. She exhaled heavily through her mouth in frustration, deciding that she needed to check the panel outside of the gravitron. She should have been done by now but she couldn't focus; her mind kept wandering back to thoughts of Vegeta. She wasn't sure what this was, happening between them and was afraid to jinx it by putting a name on it but one thing she did know was that she hadn't felt this happy in months, she reasoned.

She only hoped it wouldn't just come to a screeching halt; not when she had made so much progress with Vegeta. Sure he still wasn't super chatty or affectionate, but she was alright with that. She liked that he wasn't overly affectionate or clingy like Yamcha had the tendency to be at different times throughout their relationship. She was just content that he seemed comfortable around her; she had woken up a few times during the night and had just basked in his presence and the feeling of being in his arms. A few times she had been tempted to wake him and continue their carnal activities but he had looked so peaceful in his sleep and she could tell from the way he had been breathing that he had been sleeping deeply and she could not bring herself to wake him.

Bulma knew that he had been pushing himself hard since the accident. She had been concerned about the pace of his obsessive training regimen; no matter how badly he wanted to achieve his goal, training that hard on a constant basis couldn't be good for him. How could it be good for anybody? Rest was just as important as training. That was one reason she was happy that she had managed to convince him to take the day off with her yesterday; she only hoped that he would not be angry at her and himself for allowing himself a break.

She didn't want to get her hopes up too high that he actually cared about her. Bulma knew that the odds of that were slim to none but she couldn't help but hope that maybe things would continue on as they were. So as a peace offering, she had gotten up a bit earlier than normal and set to hopefully finish the repairs by the time he woke up. She knew that if they were going to eventually evolve into some kind of relationship she would have to show him that she was not going to interfere with his training or prevent him from acquiring his goals. While she didn't understand this obsession he had, she did want to support him as best as she could.

Unbeknownst to her, Vegeta had watching her carefully for some time, musing at how oblivious she was to his presence. How could she go through life not being able to sense someone was around watching her? It was sad, he thought to himself.

He continued to observe her; she was wearing a very short pair of shorts and had a tank top with spaghetti straps on. He smirked as he heard her whisper a few choice words under her breath.

After a few more minutes, she seemed to have finished tinkering with several fuses and buttons from the outside of the gravity room and headed back inside. He decided to make his move then on her where it was somewhat private and no one would bother them. It had been a fantasy of his for some time now to have the woman in the gravity chamber; now that she was willing, perhaps if he acted out that fantasy, maybe he could finally get her out of his head for good and concentrate better on his training?

He walked into the Gravity chamber just a few short minutes after she had. He quietly closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Vegeta?" She called out, turning around to face him. "Hey, you're up. I'm almost done here and then you can train if you want."

"Hmmn," he grunted, pleased that the entire day would not be a complete waste. Perhaps he could simply have his way with her and then dismiss her and carry on about his day.

She turned around and went back to work, typing in several commands into the console, oblivious as he approached her from behind. "It's almost done, but I'd really like to do a full service on this thing. It's been a while," she commented absentmindedly.

"Does the gravitron work?" he asked.

"It should, yea," she replied. "That's not what the problem was."

"Good." He said evenly; he had gone a day and a half almost without training, what would another hour or so set him back? The whole point in indulging in her in the first place was to get her out of his system. So far, it had backfired; if anything, he wanted more of her. He stood next to her and activated the gravitron.

"What the hell, Vegeta!" She shrieked at him. "Turn that off! I can't-!" She didn't finish her complaint as her body collapsed to the floor.

Vegeta cocked his head to the side in amusement as he watched her squirm. "You cannot even manage to stand up at the level of five times normal gravity?"

"No, I can't, you idiot!" She shouted back at him angrily. "Now shut it off! I'm almost done the repairs."

"The repairs can wait," he said, his hand on the dial debating on whether he should raise the gravity just a little bit or lower it? He raised it up by one.

"Vegeta please, don't!" she cried out in panic. "You're going to crush me."

He chuckled sadistically as he looked down at her; she was bent over on her knees in a squat with her arms and elbows flat to the floor. He could tell it was taking all her strength to look up at him. "I will not crush you, not at this level, but it will immobilize you." he said, removing his shirt.

He reached for her and positioned her so that she was lying flat on her back on the floor. "What are you doing?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him, forgetting her fears of being turned into a pancake.

"Something I have thought of doing for some time."

He smirked at her as he smelled her arousal. She was definitely turned on by the dangerous game he was playing with her and it pleased him very much; he leaned over her and kissed her deeply, covering her body with his but being very mindful to not place his weight on her. She kissed him back hungrily, but moaned in frustration as she realized she could not move her arms to wrap them around his neck.

He chuckled against her mouth in response. Finally, he had her where he wanted her. He could not count how many times the thought of having her this way in here had plagued him to the point of distraction.

"Vegeta," she whined. "I can't move."

"That is the point," he growled as his mouth traveled up her jaw and down to her neck.

"Well what's the fun in that?" she asked.

"Hmmn?" he grunted, coming to an abrupt halt and glared down at her.

"Well, the gravity is on, and I can't move."

"Exactly."

"So that means I can't touch you or do anything."

"You are completely at my mercy, Woman," he growled into her ear, nipping her earlobe slightly.

"So for some time, you've wanted to screw me and have me helpless to do anything?"

"Umm hmm," he growled affirmatively, getting annoyed by her speech. He wished she would shut up already and let him have his fun.

"Well, why didn't you say so and I would have just gone out and bought you a life-sized blow up doll," she sighed. "I'm sure I could find one with blue hair."

"You talk too much," he complained.

"Shut off the gravity." She demanded, turning her face so he would not capture her lips with his again and she would lose her train of thought.

"Woman, this is _my_ fantasy and you are ruining it." He growled seductively in her ear.

"Good! Cause I'm bored!" She snipped at him.

He quit his ministrations immediately and glared at her.

She giggled at the shocked look he was giving her but suppressed a shiver of fear. She knew she was potentially playing a dangerous game with him. He could just continue on and do what he wanted with her in this position despite her objections but she didn't think he would do that and so she continued to tease and deny him. She wasn't exactly sure why; she was hot and ready for him and if he really wanted her this way, then she'd let him; but she just wanted to see how far she could push him.

"I have a fantasy too," she finally admitted. "Do you wanna hear it?"

"If it will make you shut up," he growled.

"I always thought it would be hot if you bent me over the console and took me like that," she said as nonchalantly as she could. The weight of the gravity pulling her down was becoming exhausting and the heat from his body over hers combined with her anxiety was much too distracting for her to enjoy herself if he decided not to go along with her little story. Truth be told, she actually had fantasized many times of him coming into the gravity room while she was doing the repairs and doing her right up against the console.

"Hmmn," he nodded, looking down at her a moment considering his options. Even he had to admit that the thought of railing her against the console had crossed his mind more than once; and he knew the gravity room was sound proof so her parents could not possibly hear them. _**Why not?**_ He shrugged inwardly, getting up and off of her to shut the gravity off.

Bulma released a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding as soon as the gravity returned to normal. To her complete surprise, he reached a hand towards her to help her up. "Thanks," she said as she stood up and held onto his hand for longer than necessary as she just looked at him in wonder. Chivalry was something she had never expected from Vegeta.

They looked at each other for a long moment, both wondering the same thing: _**Where was this going?**_ But neither one wanting to ask it out loud.

Bulma finally looked away from him and pulled her top off over her head, tossing it carelessly on the floor near where his had been discarded. She reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in and kissing him.

It took him a moment to respond to her; his mind running in circles that he should leave and go train elsewhere while she was finishing the repairs. This was just another distraction; something else keeping him from his goal. He cursed himself for starting this with her again this morning. He could not let himself miss another full day of training. _**But what was one more day?**_ He asked himself. It was a little over a year before the Androids would appear. He had already made tremendous progress in his training; surely his ascension was just around the corner! It had to be, or he would go mad.

"What's wrong?" she asked against his mouth, noticing his lack of reciprocation.

"Nothing," he lied.

Bulma arched her back away from him and looked at him suspiciously as though trying to figure him out. As usual, his stoic features and everlasting frown was all she got back and she shook her head at him in frustration. She knew something was bothering him but she didn't know what.

"What?" he asked, his frown deepening.

"You," she said bluntly, shrugging at him.

"What about me?"

Bulma paused a moment before daring to voice what she had been wanting to say to him for a while now. "I want to know you," she whispered, leaning into his left ear, nipping and sucking lightly on his earlobe. She had been dying to know more about him ever since he had come to her the night she and Yamcha had broken up. It had been the first time they'd had any type of meaningful conversation and while he still hadn't revealed much to her about himself or his past, he still had spoken with her a little bit and had given her enough to hope that maybe he would eventually open up to her.

"You know everything that you need to know about me." he growled, trying to put the subject at rest before she tempted him into opening up any further to her. As it was she knew too much; however he had no one else. Maybe opening up to her would make him finally feel like he belonged here on this planet. _**Fuck that!**_ He chastised himself; she didn't need to know anything else about him. He had gone through his life mostly on his own and had gotten by just fine. He didn't need anyone to know anything other than what was necessary.

"Then tell me something I don't know; tell me your fears, are you scared?" she asked as her lips travelled down his neck and back up again until she reached his jaw line. "I know I am," she confessed, looking right at him with an expression he couldn't pinpoint the meaning behind.

"I fear nothing." He said, hoping she would not see right through him. In truth, he was afraid; very afraid. He was not sure what this was developing between them. All he knew was that he was falling and this _thing_ seemed to be spiraling out of his control. A part of him was screaming at him to get out now before things became more complicated than they already were but the other side was telling him to stay and see where this may go.

However, if he did that, he may end up trapped. He did not want to lose himself, his identity; everything he was working so hard for over want of a woman. Though if this life of having a woman and a family was good enough for Kakarott, then maybe it was good enough for him as well? _**No**_ , he told himself firmly; this was not something that he wanted for himself. This arrangement of theirs was only temporary; a convenience to satisfy his lust and curiosity. He was certain by the end of the day he would have had his fill of her and that would be that. He could resume his normal training schedule without further interruption.

"Tell me your stories; I'm not afraid of who you are," she said, interrupting his inward thoughts; kissing him again.

"You would do well to be afraid of me and end this," he warned, despite the fact that he was leaning into her, his arm had somehow made its way around her waist; unbeknownst to him until now and was pulling her closer to him and his other hand was moving up her side, caressing her left breast.

"Maybe I like to live dangerously." She shrugged nonchalantly, waggling her eyebrows at him mischievously.

"You are a very, very stupid woman," he growled, snaking his hand that had been on her breast up and around her neck and tightening it around her throat slightly. Instead of shrinking back in fear or panicking, she boldly looked at him, her eyes flickering with excitement. "Or you are crazy."

"Maybe I am a bit of both?" She suggested, bringing her hand up and placed it on his, still gripping her neck firmly.

He could not figure out why in the universe she would want him? Sure he knew he was attractive as far as his looks and body were concerned, he was not that dense. But beyond that, it didn't make sense why she would continue to pursue him.

He had come to this planet to satisfy his own selfish desires. He had been the reason behind several of her friends and her then-lover dying in battle. When things had not gone as planned, he had threatened to destroy this planet, her home. After that, he had threatened her life and the life of her friends on Namek in order to have his wish of immortality. He had lost bitterly in a skirmish with Frieza and somehow was granted a second chance when the dragon balls had been used.

Here he was, on a back water planet with nothing and nowhere to go and she had opened her home to him as though it were no big deal and catered to his every whim no matter how unreasonable. _**Why?**_ He asked himself for the thousandth time. _**Did she have some kind of ulterior motive?**_ Not only that, but was she not ashamed to be with him? It was no secret that aside from Kakarott, no one but her gave him even a second thought. As he looked at her with suspicion, he took note of the care free look on her face and decided that either she didn't or she was very good at hiding her true intentions from him.

Vegeta removed his hand from her neck and quickly turned her around so that she was slightly bent over the console and entered her slowly from behind; he was tired of waiting, his own arousal painful to the point that he could not think of anything else but fulfillment. He would take her here, now, one last time and that would be that.

"Oh," She moaned as he began to move deeply inside of her; pulling out of her slowly and then plunging himself back into her quickly. She leaned herself forward so that he could move deeper into her and in response, he leaned himself over her as well. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her close to him and his other hand slip up her side and settled to cup her right breast as he continued to move into her at an almost inhuman pace; it was not gentle and careful like he had been the previous day.

She cried out as pleasure began to spread through her in weaves despite his roughness. Never had Yamcha taken her hard like this; he had always been considerate. Never had she had cause for complaint, but this was something new to her. It was exciting. No, it was not slow and sensual, but it was raw and a bit clumsy. He was not causing her any pain or discomfort but she could not think of anything but him and how he made her body feel things she had never felt before. It was just basic need and take and give at complete abandon of everything and anything else.

Screw the consequences.

 _Right now_ was all that mattered.

He skimmed his nose up the length of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. Until his encounters with her, he had truly never smelled anything as decadent or enticing as her; not that he could remember anyway. She threw her head back, resting it on his left shoulder, exposing the length of her neck to him.

Vegeta licked and nipped his way from the nape of her neck and to her right side, sucking lightly at the thin skin at her jugular. The quick pulsing of her main artery against his mouth did not escape his notice; he could feel it against his tongue and lips as he licked and kissed her there and he felt a rush of excitement flush through him at the thought of how easy it would be for him to end her life right now.

While he had no intention of killing her just quite yet; alright, _**never**_ he corrected himself begrudgingly. The thought of how easy it would be in this moment crossed his mind. The thought nagged at him that he had not killed anyone since Namek. Never had he gone so long without ending someone's life. The thought disturbed him somewhat.

Not only the thought that he had gone so long without killing, but that he knew he could not kill her. Not now, not ever. He briefly wondered what that meant before dismissing the line of thought, wanting to drown only in the feel and scent of her in this moment. Forget everything else; _this_ with _her,_ right now was the right thing and even though he feared the eventual outcome of what it could mean he was stepping into, at the moment he was alright with that. She somehow made him feel _complete_. She didn't make him feel ashamed of his past. She accepted him even though he refused to give of himself any more than he felt necessary; she didn't _push_ him.

His mouth went back to her neck at the juncture of her collarbone and he sucked, licked and nipped the delicate skin there again. She moaned in response, which he took as encouragement and without thinking, he bit down on her.

"Ow! Hey!" she cried out, turning her head to try and look at him. "What the hell?"

He halted his movements the second she shrieked at him. How could he have been so careless? He had very nearly just marked her, which in his culture was as good as a marriage certificate as far as he knew of Earth customs.

"I was into _Twilight_ and thought the whole turn her into a vampire while screwing thing was kind of hot, but I didn't ever want to try it, god that hurt!" she said jokingly as she realized quickly by the way his body went rigid behind her at her reaction that he had not meant to do that.

He did not say anything to her as he withdrew quickly in shame. What was she doing to him that he would lose his senses that much that he had accepted the possibility of continuing this with her and had gone so far as almost bound himself to her?

"Hey, it's fine. Don't go," she said turning around and quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't mind getting a little rough once and a while, a little nipping can be fun," she teased, playfully nipping the tip of his nose to prove her point. "It just caught me off guard is all, I'm not upset."

He frowned at her and did not say anything to her for a long moment, trying to collect his thoughts. At the moment everything in his head was telling him to flee. Leave now and don't come back. Screw this planet, screw the androids. He did not sign up for this. He had no use for a mate; it did not fit into his life's plans or long list of things he wanted to achieve in this new opportunity at a second life he had been chanced. This woman was _dangerous_ he decided.

He looked at the side of her neck where he had mistakenly bitten her and grimaced; it was already bruised and swelled an ugly red and blue and there were clear teeth marks imprinted in her otherwise flawless white skin. The only positive thing was that he had not broken the skin and the mark would not be permanent; within a matter of a few days it would be as though it had never happened.

"The skin is not broken," he muttered, still looking at it.

"It'll be fine," she shrugged.

He nodded once. "It will not be permanent."

"Well, I should hope not!" she exclaimed, touching it and wincing slightly. "I pride myself on having beautiful skin all over, not just my face. I love hooking up with you, but don't damage me, okay? At least not where I can't hide it."

His frown deepened at her words; so she _would_ be ashamed for everyone to know about them then? If that was so then why was she wasting his time? Not that he wanted anyone to know about their recent romps, but if it came out he would not care to hide it; what he did and with whom was none of anyone's business he reasoned. He would not go to great lengths to hide it as she obviously would. So then what was the point in this, he wondered. Was she intentionally trying to distract him from reaching his goal? Was that what her agenda had been all along? To set him back so that he could live longer with the shame that a third class clown had out bested him in every way imaginable?

Had she just been playing him all these months with her flirting and provocative gestures and clothing? He did not have a name for what was taking place between them, but he had been sure her interest, while insane, was sincere.

"Hey, don't take this so seriously," she said, placing a hand on his cheek, abruptly tearing him out of his thoughts. "It's not the end of the world."

"You would be ashamed,"

"Not quite ashamed, but a bit embarrassed, yea." She nodded, feeling her face grow warm.

"I fail to see the difference."

"I can't go out in public or even go into work with a giant hickey on my neck, Vegeta. My god, the press would have a field day over that one and my father would have a conniption if I come to work with this," she explained. "It's not a big deal, I can cover it up with makeup and a high-necked blouse or scarf, though it's so hot right now that's going to suck for a few days; whatever. Now where were we?"

He tipped his head back, turning his face from hers as she leaned in to kiss him. "This cannot go on," he commented cryptically, removing her arms from around his neck and stepping away from her. "Finish the repairs." He said as he pulled his pants back up and turned to leave the gravity chamber without further comment.

Bulma stood there a moment, somewhat dazed, unsure of what had just happened. She frowned at the doorway where he had been only moments earlier; had she offended him?

She shook her head and readjusted her clothing and stood there a moment longer dwelling on what had just happened. Only a few minutes ago, she had been wrapped in bliss and a moment later he was gone. Was it because of one simple, thoughtless comment from her? She was sure she had said much worse things to Vegeta before. Never could she remember worrying about offending him with something she'd said. Her mind raced as she tried to recount the events just a few minutes ago. She frowned again to herself as she touched the side of her neck where he'd bitten her. Maybe she had overreacted when he'd bitten her, but it had taken her by surprise. It _had_ hurt!

"Psh! Whatever!" She huffed and picked up her tools and went to finish the repairs. She had been almost done when he'd interrupted her. _**This is Vegeta,**_ she reminded herself. _**The most temperamental, arrogant and ill-tempered man I have ever met! What were you expecting?**_

She closed the panel she had been working on and decided to go back outside and finish replacing the old fuse that had been fried.

Bulma took a quick look outside of the gravity chamber to make sure that Vegeta wasn't waiting out there to make her feel worse than she already did. "Of course the arrogant bastard isn't anywhere in sight!" she fumed to herself, though she was silently relieved that he was nowhere to be seen.

She continued her work and decided to put Vegeta and his odd behavior out of her mind for the time being.

"Hey, B."

"Yamcha? What are you doing here?" She asked in genuine surprise.

"Your mother said you were out here doing repairs on the gravity room," he said standing a few feet away. "Is Vegeta around?"

"Nope." She answered curtly.

"Oh." He replied casually; he knew that tone. "Ya, I couldn't sense him lurking around. So, how are things going?"

"They're going just fine. How about with you?" She sighed, wondering about the real reason behind his visit.

"Things are alright. I'm not playing ball right now because the season is over so I've been training real hard so I can help everyone out with the Androids." He said.

"That's good." She commented vaguely; not trying to be rude but she was concentrating really hard on what she was doing.

"I take it Vegeta is still training really hard as well?"

"You know it."

"Yea. So has he reached Super Saiyan yet?" He asked. "All that training must be paying off I would think."

"No, not yet." She grunted as she put her full weight in trying to unscrew a bolt that was seized. "He will though."

Yamcha looked at her a moment. "You really think so?"

"If I can fix this, yea."

Yamcha shook his head. "I just don't get it, B. I mean, I do. Sort of. You always want to help and you always put yourself out there for others. That's awesome! But Vegeta of all people? He's a mass murdering psychopath. How can you help him achieve something that may destroy us all? What if when he reaches Super Saiyan he actually is stronger than Goku? Then what?"

"I really don't think he is going to destroy Goku. Even if he could, I can't see him doing it."

"Oh, I can."

"You don't even know him, Yamcha, so leave it alone." She bristled in annoyance.

"I don't want to know him. I already know everything I want to know about him."

"Well then keep your opinions to yourself. Why are you here, anyway?"

"I just thought I'd drop by and see how you were is all. Since I've quit playing ball and have spent more time training, I've had a lot of time to think about things," he said, happily changing the subject. Vegeta staying at Capsule Corporation was a topic that always ended badly. In the end they both would have to agree to disagree.

"Yamcha, I really hope you're not here in an effort to get back together," she groaned. This was the last thing she needed right now.

"No, no." He confirmed quickly, shaking his head at her. "I just have been thinking about us and how things ended and I just really wanted to apologize to you. I acted like an idiot and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't worry about it," she said, waving her hand in dismissal. "What's done is done."

"Really?"

She nodded thoughtfully, pausing briefly from her work in deep thought. "Yeah. I said and did some things too that didn't help. I should have been more honest with you instead of ignoring our issues and burying myself into my work, but you know me."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have cheated," he admitted. "I guess I was trying to find a way to get your attention; not that I'm trying to justify myself. It was still wrong and I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hmmmmn, you got my attention all right." She snorted, though not bitterly. "Did you really have to rub my nose in it by bringing _her_ to mine and my father's launch event? That's what really pissed me off; you know what that project launch meant to me."

"Yeah, about that," he started, scratching the back of his head nervously. "That was wrong of me, I shouldn't have done that. It was a dick head move on my part and you had every right to be upset at me. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "So how is what's-her-name?"

Yamcha was silent a moment. "She's good," he answered. "We're not together anymore; I mean we're not serious or anything."

"She cheat on you?" Bulma asked, trying to hide the slight amusement from her voice at the irony of that.

"Yea," he sighed. "She's really nice and we have a good time hanging out together and all but she's all about open relationships and seeing other people and stuff like that. At first I was okay with it since we had just broken up and I wasn't looking for anything serious but then I just realized that isn't what I want."

Bulma didn't say anything, she just kept on working. Her work was done; all she needed to do was put the new casings back on the fuses to protect them from blowing again. She had ordered a protective casing that would keep them cool in hopes that they would last a little longer. Once she did that all she needed to do was close the panel up and that was that. She needed a hot bath and a nap she decided.

"We still hang out, like as friends. Nothing more than that," he continued quickly. "She knows how to have a good time and where all the hot spots to party are so it's fun and I'm okay with that. She's doing a shoot right now in Millan and I'm off training for the Androids so we're both pretty busy right now. I haven't seen her in a few weeks and I'm alright with that."

"Well, if those androids are going to be anywhere near as dangerous as that boy from the future said they would be, I think spending your time training is a better usage of both your time and energy. We can't afford to lose you again. After all, I won't be able to wish you back a second time."

"I know," he nodded. "I've been thinking about that a lot lately. I realized I never thanked you for travelling all the way to Namek to use those dragonballs to wish us back. All I thought about was Vegeta living here. So I came by today to see how you were and I wanted to apologize and say thank you, Bulma.

"Even though I was a bit of a jackass after I got wished back, I really did and still do appreciate that and I was hoping that maybe we could still be friends? After everything we've been through together, I still care about you and I'd still like to have you in my life in some capacity."

Bulma closed the panel on the side of the ship, content that her work was done. She smiled and nodded at Yamcha. "Sure, Yamcha. I'd like that."

"Really, Awesome! I'm so happy, B!" he exclaimed. "I've missed you."

"I've kinda missed you too, Yamcha." She admitted truthfully. While she wasn't still hurt over everything that had happened over the past year, she had missed his company, even if just a little. She was in no way interested in picking up where they had left off on a romantic stand point, but she wouldn't mind having him in her life as a friend. "I think that's why things never worked out for us when you came back." she said thoughtfully.

"Hmm, why do you say that?"

"I think we've both kind of outgrown each other," she shrugged. "That's not a bad thing. We just kind of grew up and expected different things out of life and evolved into good friends. I'm alright with that, if you are."

"I guess that's a good way of putting it," he nodded. "So when you're done the repairs, do you want to go out for a bite?"

Bulma began packing away her tools. "That sounds nice, Yamcha, but I'm exhausted. I think I just need to take a nap."

"But it's only noon, Bulma."

"Yea, I know, Yamcha but I've been super busy," she objected weakly, not wanting to tell him what she _really_ had been up to these past few days.

"It's Vegeta, isn't it?" he guessed, not hiding his dislike of her house guest.

Bulma looked at him wide eyed a moment. _**How could he possibly know?**_ "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Bulma. He's a slave driver. All he cares about is his training and this stupid gravity room." Yamcha said, helping her put a few of her tools into her tool box. "He has to be the most self-absorbed, selfish person I've ever met, after you of course." He added playfully.

"Very funny, Yamcha." She muttered.

"I'm serious, B!" he objected. "You put so much time and effort into him and how much thanks do you get in return, huh? Not wanting to rehash old news, but that's one of the reasons I think our relationship failed; once Vegeta started staying here he just took up all of your time and that was that. I'm not blaming you or accusing you of anything, I'm just saying that I've noticed that he takes up a bit more time in your life than he should is all. Does he even notice or appreciate all the effort you've put in for him?"

"Yes, Yamcha!" she ground out in annoyance. "He does. He may not be the most vocal person in the world and he may not come right out and say _'Thank you Bulma for everything that you do.'_ " she said, mock imitating his gruff voice and foreign accent the best she could. "But I know that he does appreciate my efforts."

"How do you know?" Yamcha challenged. "Because this place is still standing and he hasn't destroyed it yet?"

She chuckled at that statement. "You could put it that way, yea. That and he said one day that my inventions were adequate enough that he may consider not blasting me once he has destroyed the Androids and Kakarott."

"Oh, that's comforting to know." Yamcha huffed. "So you continue to help and house him why?"

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go, Yamcha." she argued. "And he's not such a bad guy. He trains all day and most of the night, sometimes shows up for meals and that's it. He's not the worst houseguest we've kept around. He has barely any laundry to do since all he wears is sneakers and spandex and so long as his gravity room works and there's food available he's content. That's more than I can say for you when you lived here." she finished, picking up her tool box and heading back to the house.

"Whoa, what happened to your neck, B?"

 _ **Shit!**_ She cursed inwardly to herself. "Nothing, it's fine."

"Is that a hickey?"

"Yea," she mumbled awkwardly. "No, I burned myself with my curling iron yesterday and it looks like a hickey, but it isn't."

"Oh, come _on_ , B! I may be clueless, but I'm not that dumb," he chuckled at her. "I thought we were going to be friends? You can tell me. Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's no one, Yamcha." She said, shaking her head, not wanting to tell him.

"Really, B. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm glad you're moving on. You can tell me, I can take it."

Bulma looked at him a moment and shook her head. He _really was_ clueless. She didn't feel guilty for moving on and sleeping with someone else! She wasn't sure if she should be somewhat insulted or not that he assumed that she would still be sitting here pining away from him all this time. Okay, so she hadn't gone out all that much since they had split up; she had gone on a few dates but that had been it. Even then, she reminded herself, the point of that had been to grab Vegeta's attention than because she was actually interested in any of the guys she had gone out with.

Other than Vegeta, no one kept her interest for long. Of course there were a few guys here and there that she thought were drop dead gorgeous or she enjoyed flirting with but she would never actually consider them as serious candidates for a potential relationship.

"Come on, Bulma! I really want to know!" Yamcha pestered her playfully. "It must have been good; that's quite the hickey."

"Stop it, Yamcha." she snapped, feeling her face starting to grow warm.

"Oh, I think someone's smitten!" he laughed. "Really, what's the big deal? I'll tell you who I've been with."

"I don't care, Yamcha. I don't want to know," she frowned. "Stop being childish. It was a onetime thing anyway that probably won't go anywhere so it doesn't matter. Leave it alone, alright?"

"A one night stand, huh? Well, I still don't get why you won't tell me who it is. Unless it's like Vegeta. Hah! Then I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to fess up to that one; but what are the odds of that anyway?"

Bulma glared at him she shook her head.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "You and Vegeta, really?"

"Shut up, Yamcha!" she hissed at him with gritted teeth.

"Wow! I _knew_ it!" He said. "I _always_ knew there was something there from the day you mentioned you'd had a dream about him-"

"Stop it, Yamcha. That was just a coincidence."

"I don't think so, B," he said bitterly. "Then when he came back here from looking for Goku and he let you boss him around; the way you always defend him and are available to his every back and call no matter what else you have going on."

"Yamcha, don't."

"No, no, it's fine," he insisted, though she could tell by his demeanor that it wasn't fine. "Is that what you wanted though? He didn't hurt you or force you, did he?"

"No, Yamcha!" she sighed irritably, wishing he would just leave already. "He didn't hurt me."

"So let me get this straight; you and Vegeta hooked up?"

"Yes."

"Just once?"

"It doesn't matter! I've never given you the grill over how many girls you cheated on me with and where and how many times and that's when we were together still and it _mattered_!" she yelled at him, finally getting angry. "For your information anything that _did_ happen with Vegeta happened _long_ after we broke up so you can get off your moral soap box."

"Alright, B. Sorry!" he said, raising his hands in a surrender position knowing from her tone that it was in his best interests to back off on the subject, even though he was greatly disturbed by the thought of his ex-girlfriend shacking up with the one person he hated most in the entire universe. "I'm just worried about you is all. It's not like Vegeta is a model citizen of chivalry and kindness. I just hope you're not being used is all; I want you to be happy." He said honestly.

"Thank you, Yamcha, but it's really none of your concern," she sighed. "Vegeta and I hooked up, it was consensual and it was fun and now it's done. There, are you happy now?"

Yamcha didn't say anything for a few long moments before shaking his head. "Fine, I get it. We aren't together anymore; but Vegeta? Really, B, how do you think that makes me feel? Never mind that, this is Vegeta we're talking about here! The guy is insane for starters! Do you remember the reason why he came here to this planet? B, He's the reason why I was killed in the first place! I can't believe you would forget that!"

"He wasn't the one who killed you, Yamcha so stop whining and crying about it every chance you get." she sighed.

"Well, he may as well have," Yamcha replied defensively. "He stood by and ordered those saibamen to execute us like it was all a big game and stood by as a spectator as it happened. He let it happen so in my book that makes him directly responsible."

"Look, I don't want to rehash all of this again, Yamcha. We've been over it a thousand times and this conversation never goes anywhere and we just end up being angry with each other so leave it alone, alright?"

"Fine," he agreed. "But I hope you know what you're doing getting into the bed of a homicidal maniac."

"Funny, because I don't remember you complaining when I took a notorious dessert bandit to my bed." she snapped back.

"That's not fair, Bulma."

"Isn't it?" She shot back. "You weren't exactly walking the straight and narrow when we first met."

"Okay, that's true but-"

"But I saw some positive qualities in you and knew you had the potential to be a good guy. I took that chance," she said with strong conviction. "So our relationship didn't survive and we aren't together anymore, but I don't regret my decisions where you are concerned."

"Alright but Vegeta isn't me, Bulma. He's deranged."

"No, he isn't," she sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he is the way he is because he never had an opportunity to be anything but evil? If our lives hadn't crossed paths and we had never met, what would you still be doing, hmm?"

"I lead my life the way I did because I had nothing. I had no choice." he argued defensively.

"Well, maybe it was the same for Vegeta," she said sharply. "I know on the outside it looks bad but if you would make an attempt to get to know him, maybe you'd realize he's not all that bad. Goku saw something good in him and Goku's track record at picking out who is worthy of a second chance and who isn't is pretty good. Look at Tien, Yamcha; he was cruel when we first met him and now you embrace him as a brother practically. Even Piccolo! Who'd have ever thought that Piccolo would have any redeeming qualities after everything he did. Yet he took Gohan in and cared for him and trained him; now he's an ally alongside us."

"That's all true, Bulma, but I still don't think we should just assume that Vegeta will just stop being who he is and be one of the good guys from here on out. What if he's just biding his time? Making us all think that he's reformed and then just snaps one day and takes us all out?"

"I really think you're just being paranoid, Yamcha." she said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't say he's reformed, but I don't think he's a threat to any of us. Can we just leave this alone now?"

"I think you're wrong, B; but I won't bug you about it." he said agreeably. "Look, umm, I'd love to stay and hang out with you, but I need to go."

Bulma nodded but didn't say anything. Truthfully she wanted to just be alone.

"I'll call you in a few days, ok?" he asked hopefully. "We can go grab a bite or something?"

"Sounds good, Yamcha." she smiled, glad that things would be alright between them but relieved that he was leaving.

"Take care," he said, giving her a quick hug and left.

Bulma stood there a few minutes, contemplating the events of the day. How ironic that she had pissed off Vegeta and somehow got Yamcha back into her life, though not romantically. She hoped that his knowing about her and Vegeta wouldn't ruin their friendship, though she figured if she and Vegeta were going to keep on this path they were headed down that he would find out about it sooner or later; better it be now and from her than later from word of mouth or a tabloid magazine.

She closed the gravity chamber before putting her tool box away and headed inside the house for a nice cold beer. She opened it up and went back to her room to draw herself a bath.

When she got upstairs, she shook her head as she noticed that Vegeta had tossed the towel he had used on the floor. She picked it up to place it in the hamper and started running herself a bath in an effort to clear her mind. _**What the hell had happened this morning?**_ She wondered. One minute everything had been fine and the next Vegeta had just taken off. She wished she could understand what was going on in his head at the moment and then sighed, figuring that when Vegeta was good and ready to talk to her, he would show up.

-0-0-0-

Vegeta shouted as he disintegrated the top of a very high mountain, effectively levelling it into a modest-height plateau. He wasn't sure where he was but it was cold and full of ice and snow and the cold wind whipping against his exposed arms and chest made him feel numb.

Numbness was good.

Numbness meant he could go on as usual and train without distraction and forget everything and everyone around him. Numbness was what got him through most of his life.

He closed his eyes as he sat in the middle of the now flat surface of the mountain; he needed to meditate. He needed to get his thoughts and priorities back in order. Acting on sheer impulse and taking the woman to his bed had been a mistake, he told himself. He had thought that by acting on his deepest desires where she was concerned that it would alleviate his curiosity and the need to have her close; that to simply get her out of his system was all he needed.

He had been wrong.

He had been very wrong indeed and now he was angry at both her and himself for his actions. He had been weak and foolish in his actions and how dare she make him want her as badly as he did! Walking away and leaving her in the gravity room, while the smartest thing he had done in the last forty-eight hours had also been one of the most difficult things he had done. He knew it was the right thing though. The needs of the flesh were shallow and could be beat with a little bit of willpower and self-control, he told himself.

He snarled as he once again caught a whiff of her scent; it was all over him, serving as a reminder of what he left behind. Instead of relocating elsewhere to wash it off and rid himself of the reminder and distraction, he stayed where he was and determinedly decided that he would work with it. He would not be tempted to return for her and he would not return to her bed no matter what she said or did; she was a _very_ dangerous woman. She made him feel things and consider things that he had never once given thought of and for that he could not forgive her or allow her to get any closer to him than he already had.

He would admit to himself that he had indeed enjoyed himself with her and that it was a much needed reprieve he needed to gather himself together for the remainder of his grueling training regimen, but the time for leisure was over. He was a warrior. Warriors did not have distractions and did not keep women around for any length of time but for the briefest of moments.

Even if they did, they took one of their own kind; not some being lowly in stature. He could not believe he had forgotten that; he was sure his father was rolling over in his grave over this. Thankfully she had been ashamed that he had nearly marked her, reminding him that she was indeed _not_ Saiyan. Though she may have Saiyan-like qualities and those qualities had drawn him to her, _any_ Saiyan woman would have been more than proud to have been marked by him. A proper Saiyan female would not have wanted to conceal that.

The longer he thought on it, the more convinced he was that the woman had inadvertently done him a huge favor. She had reminded him that she most definitely was not Saiyan. Even so, why had she reacted so strongly about it he wondered? If she had marked him, he would not have minded all that much.

 _ **At the moment it would have happened.**_ His mind nagged him. Now in thinking about it, her reaction had been best. He did not want anything tying himself down to her or anyone else for that matter.

Vegeta nodded in agreement with himself and made a pact then and there that he would return in a few days to resume his training but he would not return to her bed. He had allowed himself a minor slip up in bedding her, but he would not falter again.

Their relationship would be purely professional and out of convenience; nothing more. She had the means to further his training and achieve his goals and adequate housing and food. He would continue to take full advantage of those provisions but nothing more.

Once the Androids were defeated by his hand, he would leave this planet and forget all about her.

With this new firm resolve in mind, he cleared his mind from any further thoughts of Bulma and began to meditate. He now had two days' worth of training to catch up on and it was the Woman's fault entirely.

Or that's what he was telling himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm almost finished this bit… Just one last confrontation for these two and it's done. I am hoping to have it up in a week or less. I was just editing all this and thought it was getting much too long. So one last chapter and this will be wrapped up! I am hoping in about a week or so. Not sure If I was clearly able to describe the issue between them.. But What I was going for was a culture clash. They both don't know much about each other- cultural customs and backgrounds. She doesn't understand things to his culture and so he's a bit offended and doesn't understand why she would react so strongly against something that's almost second nature to him. Hope that clears everything up. No, not trying to make Vegeta a bleeding heart romantic or anything. He was just caught up in the moment and followed through on a basic instinct and it didn't go all that well. Good thing cause he's not ready for a serious relationship with Bulma yet anyway…. ;) And I needed a reason for him to take a step back and really consider what he's doing and I thought that this one was legitimate. They're both different species! How could cultural differences and misunderstandings not have played a role in their issues? I always wondered why no one ever has tackled that issue? So here was my attempt.
> 
> Those of you who follow Butterflies and Hurricanes, I hope to update that fairly soon as well. This piece has been nagging at me for a while now so I thought that if I updated and finished it then it would help me get my groove back for B&H. Thanks for your patience!


	6. Part 6

**_Undisclosed Desires_ **

**_Part VI_ **

The next morning, Bulma woke up nice and early as usual. She had a quiet evening at home catching up on all of her favorite tv shows between peeking outside of her bedroom window every so often to see if Vegeta had returned and was training in the gravity room; which he hadn’t. She’d fallen asleep on her couch in her bonus room at some point before heading back to bed in the middle of the night where she really hadn’t slept all that well; she couldn’t stop tossing and turning and thinking about the previous day’s events with Vegeta. She just hoped he was alright, wherever he was and that he would return soon.

Bulma stumbled out of bed and peeked out of her balcony door where the gravity room sat on the lawn. From what she could tell, he still hadn’t returned. She sighed in disappointment and made her way to her bathroom for a shower to help herself wake up. She had to make it into the lab today no matter how tired and distracted she was.

She stepped out of the shower and dressed simply in a loose pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She really just wanted to grab a cup of coffee and some breakfast quickly before getting dressed and heading out. Without giving herself a second look in the mirror, she threw her damp hair up into a sloppy bun and rushed down the stairs.

“Hey, sweetie!” her mother chirped in a tone way too cheerful for first thing in the morning.

“Morning, mom,” she grumbled. “Hey, have you seen Vegeta at all?”

“No, I’m sorry I haven’t, dear.” She answered. “He didn’t even take the left overs I set aside for him; I don’t think he even came home last night, come to think of it. Why? Are the two of you having a little tiff?”

“Not really, no.” She answered with a sigh, grabbing the largest coffee cup she could find from the cupboard and helping herself.

“Well, I understand how exciting it is when you and someone you really like first get together; oh, I still get a rush of excitement when I think about way back in the day when your father and I first started seeing each other!” she gushed with a dreamy sigh. “Oh, to be young again. I remember this one time, I paid him a surprise visit at the lab in the middle of the afternoon wearing stilettos, a long trench coat and nothing underneath but for-”

“Mom! Could you not?” She snapped, interrupting her mother’s recollection. The last thing she wanted to think about was her parents hooking up!

“Oh, dear, I suppose you’re right. I am sorry,” she giggled. “In any case, I hope you are planning to at least spend some time in the lab today. Your father is very stressed out with the finishing touches on that new project. I know you’d like to occupy all of your time holed up in a room with Mr. Vegeta, oh, what woman wouldn’t? That young man is so handsome! I know I wouldn’t mind spending a day alone with just him… Oh what on Earth am I saying? I’m a happily married woman!” she exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth in embarrassment over voicing her inappropriate thoughts about their house guest. “Anyway, honey, your father would appreciate some help, I am sure.”

Bulma frowned at her mother, but decided to ignore her comments about Vegeta. “Yea, I’ll be there, I was planning on spending the day catching up.”

“Oh, good! Your father will be so happy.” Mrs. Briefs nodded. “I made lots for breakfast incase Vegeta decides to join us, oh my! What happened to your neck, sweetie?”

 ** _Shit!_** Bulma cursed inwardly. She had completely forgotten about that and she was only clad in a tank top and pajama pants with nothing to conceal what she had mentally named her _Saiyan Hickey_ and now her mother had noticed. **_Wonderful._** “It’s nothing,” she brushed off, covering it with her hand in embarrassment, feeling her face grow warm. It was still quite tender to touch.

“Well it sure doesn’t look like nothing. Make sure you cover that up, dear if you are planning on going to the lab today. It doesn’t look nice and your father would be very upset. Not to mention as vice President of the company, it doesn’t look very professional, dear. Let me see that.” her mother scolded, coming around to take a look at the bruised welt on her daughters neck.

“Yes, I know, mom. I’ll cover it up, don’t worry,” she sighed, swatting her mother’s hand away. “It’s not a big deal, Vegeta just, I don’t know, got carried away and I got upset with him and now he’s disappeared again. Whatever, it’ll heal in a few days.”

“Of course, dear. Well, you shouldn’t be too mad at Vegeta,” her mother said.

“I’m not mad, I just didn’t expect it when it happened and-”

“Well, I don’t know what you were expecting dear; if you lay with wild things, expect to get bitten once in a while,”* she said unsympathetically, but with a tone that wasn’t accusing or judgmental. It was almost knowing. “Anyway, make sure to put some vitamin K on it and the bruising will disappear in a day or two.” She added dismissively with the wave of her hand and went back to cooking breakfast.

Bulma shook her head at her mother’s comment; she always did that: surprised her with a thought provoking and oddly profound statement and then resume back to her usual ditzy self.

She quickly refilled her coffee cup and grabbed a small plate of bacon, eggs and some toast before heading back upstairs to her room to change so that she wouldn’t get any more inappropriate questions or comments from her mother.

About a half hour later, Bulma emerged from her bedroom wearing a nice pair of dress pants and a high-necked, sleeveless white button up blouse with a bow on the side, effectively covering up her neck without it being obvious that she was trying to hide anything.  

She couldn’t help but pause briefly as she walked by Vegeta’s room. The door was closed and she debated whether or not to knock or just to ignore him and keep going.

Unfortunately for Bulma, her curiosity got the better of her and she could not resist the urge to take a peek in; she had to know if he was back or not. She knocked lightly on his door and waited a moment for a response. When she didn’t hear one, she decided to be brave and open up the door.

She poked her head in and noticed that it was empty; Vegeta was certainly not here. Actually, the room looked exactly the same as it had when she had left it the other morning after the first night they had spent together. The bed was not made and his clothes were still littered on the floor.

She was, however happy to have found her lab coat and picked it up from the floor. It was a tad wrinkled, but that was alright, she decided.

Bulma walked into the room carefully, making sure Vegeta was not lurking somewhere; he definitely wasn’t, much to her disappointment. **_Where could he have gone_** she wondered? It had been a while since he had taken off for a few days; unfortunately, she also remembered that whenever he did, it had always been because of her. She just wished she knew what it was exactly that had set him off?

She sighed and picked up a towel off the floor and proceeded to strip the sheets off the bed and toss everything into the hamper to be washed. If Vegeta was off training somewhere in the wilderness for a few days, the least she could do would be to have his room ready for him if he needed to crash.

She smiled as she picked up his torn training pants off the bathroom floor; she remembered he’d had a deep cut on his leg that night. It hadn’t been that bad when she had seen it but there was quite a lot of blood on his pants, revealing that it must have been deeper than she’d initially thought.

Bulma tossed them into the garbage and sorted through a few different articles of clothing laying on the floor; some of which she threw away and some she tossed into the laundry hamper. She brought the hamper out into the hallway and closed his door. Her mother would see it and make sure one of the bots did the laundry and cleaned up his room and prepared it for his eventual return.

 ** _Whenever that would be._** She thought in dismay as she headed down the stairs to head out to work for the day.

“I’m off, Mom,” she announced, grabbing another slice of toast and a few strips of bacon. “Vegeta’s room needs to be done. I stripped his sheets and threw his laundry in the hamper. Can you send a bot up to clean it in case he comes back?”

“Absolutely, dear,” her mother nodded. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll even clean his room up personally for him; that poor young man will be exhausted when he comes back.”

“No, mom. You don’t have to do that.” She sighed. “The bots will be good enough.”

“Nonsense, dear. I can get it done quicker than the bots can; besides what if he comes back early and wants to sleep?” her mother argued, weaving her hand in dismissal of her daughter’s argument.

“Fine, whatever, mom.” She sighed in defeat. At the end of the day, her mother would do what she wanted anyway.

The rest of the day went by slowly and without incident for Bulma; she assisted her father in getting a few things wrapped up for the final finishing touches for yet another hopefully successful product launch for the company.

In just a few weeks from now, they would be releasing another line of products to the public. Several months ago, they had done a huge launch and introduced a revolutionary brand new line of bots programmed to do yard work such as lawn mowing, snow removal and outside window washing as well as other general heavy lifting chores around the house; it had been a huge success for Capsule Corporation and at the end of the night, they had also announced that house work bots were in the works.

All new bots that could perform basic household duties like floor sweeping and moping, vacuuming, dusting, dishes and window washing were among the many duties they would be able to accomplish. They had released a teaser announcement at the end of the night just to wet everyone’s appetite and ever since then, the media and consumers had been in an absolute frenzy about when the actual release date was.

Dr. Briefs hadn’t planned on releasing the house bots for a full year after the launch of the yard bots; he hadn’t thought there would be a market for either of them but the response had been overwhelming to say the least and with persistent calls from the different robotics magazines and other leading faces in the industry constantly pestering him about when he would release these new bots, he finally caved.

Bulma had also pushed him to release them now after only a few months and so with all of the pressure and demand, he caved. The Briefs family themselves had been using the house bots for a few months now as a trial; ironing out any bugs and kinks in the programming and for the most part, they had been great and they had had almost no issues with them. So Bulma had convinced her father to at least announce that this other line was in the works at the last launch; just to put a feel out into the market to see if such a thing would even pique the interest of the general public and his daughter had no idea how right the call to announce the new line had been.

So once again, it had been his daughter who had convinced him. The media had been relentless and she had been super excited to just do the launch despite his wanting to wait and so, here they were: scrambling to get everything together for the launch of the house bots at the end of the month, or three weeks from this day. To say Dr. Briefs was a bit of a nervous mess was an understatement.

For the next two full weeks, Bulma worked alongside her father getting things ready for the new launch. She felt more than confident that it would be an even greater success than the yard bots.

However, no matter how excited she was or how much she was anticipating this launch event, she still could not quit thinking about Vegeta. He still had not returned and the longer it was that he stayed away the more she began to worry.

Bulma knew that he was probably just fine, and she knew he was more than likely still on the planet; Capsule 3 was still there, on their lawn and she had been keeping up with the news and hadn’t heard any incidents about anyone stealing a rocket ship or breaking into any military bases so he had to be somewhere; and there hadn’t been any incidences where entire cities had been levelled either, so that was a good sign as well.

She just really wanted to talk to him. The more she thought on what had happened the last time she had seen him the more she was convinced that the whole thing had been a major misunderstanding on both sides.  If anything, she just wanted to apologize to him and have things put back to the way they were before they’d done anything. Even that was better than him not being around at all.

At least if he was here, she knew he was alright and that things between them were alright; even if he avoided her or didn’t speak with her, when he was here that meant things were cool between them.

Usually, anyway.

She shook her head at herself; what was wrong with her? Was she that pathetic and desperate that after spending two days being intimate with the guy she was completely addicted to him? He was the only thing that had consumed her thoughts since the moment he had dropped her on the floor of his bedroom. He had left her mid-way through what would have been a very satisfying hook up had he not left without much explanation and had yet to make an appearance. What was wrong with her that she was anticipating his return instead of feeling humiliated and angry with him? He had essentially used her and left; something that she had always prided herself on never being _that_ girl. 

Unfortunately, she had too many questions and there were no solutions that made sense to her.

-0-0-0-

"What the fuck has she done to me?!" Vegeta raged as he hovered as close as he could bear it in the center of a volcano that had been simmering for days, not unlike how he had been simmering ever since he had left Capsule Corporation. He had gone to the arctic and trained there for a while before heading to a desert and now here he was, hovering cross-legged in midair burning himself all in an effort to get his head straight.

However, no matter what he did, he could not get her out of his head. He wanted to go back to her but he refused to succumb to this weakness. He hated it; he hated _her_ for putting this in him now.

Taking her and acting on his fleshly desires had been a mistake. A _big_ mistake. And it was all his fault.

He had only increased his appetite for the woman by having her. Now what was he to do? He was still figuring out where he should go, what he should do and who he should be now that he was a free man to do as _he_ wished, not what someone else wished him to do. For the first time, he was free and it was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time.

However, taking a mate did not even rank in the top ten things he wanted to accomplish now that he was a free agent. Neither was setting down permanent roots here. He had nowhere else to go though. More than half the galaxy either feared his very name or at the very least wanted his head on a stick as means of justice for every vile thing he had done while he had worked under Frieza’s command.

He was certain there were some very decent bounties out on him out there that would make someone very rich for the rest of their days if they turned him in. At one time, he was proud of this. He and Nappa saw these things as accomplishments of sorts. Every time they came across a new wanted poster on their travels, they would collect it, tallying up how many they each had as though it was a competition of sorts; who was more notorious? Though they were almost always sent together to do missions he almost always had more than Nappa. He could not even remember now how many he’d had.

It did not matter. What mattered was figuring out his life. He was better off alone without anyone telling him what to do or nagging him or using him for their own gain. He was sure that if the woman truly had any idea of what he was capable and of the atrocities he had committed before their meeting, she would not have given herself so freely to him.

He had thought briefly while they had been together that he may be able to settle down. She was refreshing and intriguing. He decided that he liked how he felt when she was around him and he did not want to let that go; or he hadn’t until she had shrieked at him after his attempt to mark her as his, which he had not meant to do.

Now, here he was dwelling about her like some love sick fool. What was it about her that made him still want her when he’d taken his fill of her and she clearly did not want him? Was he that much of a masochist to even be offended by her rejection?

On top of all of that, what was he even thinking being attracted to her in the first place? His father and elder ancestors had to be either turning over in their graves or mocking him from the afterlife for lowering himself to such a level as to bed such an inferior being. While there were obviously no more female Saiyans left for him to claim as his, there were other races that were strong and powerful that would be compatible and a much more acceptable choice for him. **_Why her?_**

She was weak and obnoxious, loud and uncouth. She was vain and shallow and the only other individual he had ever come across with an ego to match his own. Sure she was gorgeous and smart but that was where her good qualities began and ended he told himself.

However, she was also like a breath of fresh air to him; something he had never had until he had decided to remain at her place of residence. She had an air of carefreeness and joy that he had never known and somehow it was infectious; he wanted it. He knew it came from her never having experienced the things he had and despite his harsh feelings towards her at the moment, he hoped she never would experience even a fraction of the things he had.

Vegeta shook his head at himself and decided that when he did return to Capsule Corporation he would stay as far away from her as he could. She was not for him. He had gone this far in his life without a woman, he could refrain for the rest of his days, or at least until after the threat of the androids was past. Perhaps then he would reevaluate what he wanted in this life. Until then, solitude and attaining the elusive level of Super Saiyan was all that mattered to him; everything else was nothing more than background noise and a distraction to be avoided.

That was his resolve and he would not falter.

It took two weeks of brooding and venting before Vegeta finally returned to Capsule Corporation and he avoided Bulma like the plague. This went on for another day or two before she had finally cornered him in the gravity simulator with the intent of a confrontation. While he understood it, another part of him wished she would just leave him alone; he did not want his resolve to not get involved with her on a physical level to crumble.

“Can I ask what I did?” She asked finally.

“You did nothing.”

“I must have done something,” she snorted. “You left so abruptly mid-way through-”

“I came to my senses,” he cut her off abruptly.

“Okay,” she shrugged. Of course he wasn’t going to open up and give her any hint of what went wrong. “Well, I’m not sorry for everything and I don’t know what else to say.” This was bad. _Very bad_ , she told herself as she realized now as she was finally confronting him that she indeed was in much deeper than she thought she was.

“You’ve never been without words before,” he chuckled darkly.

“I, I’m in love with you.” She quietly admitted before she could stop herself, knowing she was leaving herself wide open for him to rip her apart from the inside. He didn’t say anything but for a moment, she saw a look of surprise and shock and fear in his black eyes. It was such a brief, unguarded moment that had happened as abruptly as it had gone away so quickly that she wasn’t even sure she saw it.

 Bulma sighed inwardly, knowing that it had been a mistake to tell him that. If anything, she had just pushed him even further away. She was afraid of being hurt by him. She remembered she had asked him if he had been afraid during their last encounter before he had quickly left her. Truth was, she was afraid; never had she felt this way for anyone and why did it have to be for someone that she knew would never be able to reciprocate?

“That is your misfortune,” he snorted arrogantly once he had recovered from her admission.

 ** _Wow_** , she thought to herself. She had really been completely off base with him. Had it been so stupid of her to hope that maybe, just maybe he had felt something for her? She knew it was a long shot that he might but that didn’t hurt her any less. In the end, she knew this would happen. She had hoped he would not just use her and then that would be that. However, he had warned her that he was only interested in his own personal gain. She couldn’t completely be angry with him. She had taken his warnings and tossed them alongside all caution to the wind.

“You have to destroy everything, don’t you?” she asked accusingly. “Don’t you ever get tired of that?”

“Destroy it before it destroys you,” he confirmed coolly.

“Sure. Don’t ever take the time to consider that maybe not every living breathing thing in this universe wants to tear you down,” she said. “Maybe not everything has to end in pain and suffering and smoke.”

He scowled deeply at her. “I realize that you live in a world that has somehow been kept sheltered and spared of all the drudges of the universe so you could not even begin to comprehend… Never mind; it doesn’t matter.”

“I feel sorry for you; I really do, Vegeta,” she said as she reached out and lightly touched his hand, her heart sinking as he visibly winced at her and the contact. Whatever had been between them was done, she confirmed. While she was more hurt than she knew she should be, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing that. She had already stupidly professed her feelings for him, he would not get to witness her disappointment in him not even attempting to reciprocate.

Vegeta turned his back to her and walked towards the control panel. “I have training to do.” He said quietly, wishing she would just leave already. He had said what he had needed to say to make his resolve to leave her alone easier. What threw him was her admitting to supposedly _loving_ him. What kind of ridiculousness was that? Perhaps she was not as smart as he had thought her to be, or maybe she was insane?

Not only was the notion of _love_ something completely weak and repugnant to him, he knew he should not have been the subject of it with regards to her. How could she love him? Not only was he incapable of reciprocating the emotion because he did not understand it, what had he done to make her decide she carried that ludicrous emotion for him? No one in the right mind carried any type of sentiment for him besides hatred and contempt. That she supposedly loved him make him feel very uncomfortable.  

He turned around to mock her and ask what he had done that made her feel so strongly about him but realized she had already left. In his musing he had not even noticed or heard her leave.

“Just as well.” He mumbled to himself and activated the gravity simulation, ready to start another round of grueling training and get Bulma off his mind before he lost his resolve and went after her.

-0-0-0-

Finally, after another week of organizing, everything was in order and ready to go. Bulma woke up that morning not feeling good; she was nauseous and couldn't keep anything down. Nevertheless, she chalked it up to bad nerves over having to present everything on her own and slept in, made sure her speech was finished and took the rest of the day off to get ready. 

Since it had been her idea, mostly her concepts and designs and her pushing for an early launch, her father had mostly left this in her capable hands. She wasn't sure if she was ready.  It was a huge step in a direction she knew she was destined to take.  May as well begin getting her feet wet now.

She had hoped more than anything that her not feeling the greatest was nothing more than nerves and not a flu bug; she could not miss tonight.

By midafternoon she began to feel better, much to her relief. She got herself ready for the evening; her hair and makeup flawlessly done and finally chose an appropriate outfit to wear. Of course, being Bulma Briefs she had to make sure she looked nothing short of stunning; however since this was her first launch that she was presenting independently, she wanted to make sure she looked professional as well.

She chose for herself a fitted navy blue suit with a knee-length tulip skirt that had a delicate white lace hem peeking out just below her hemline. She wore a white lace blouse beneath the jacket and wore matching white stilettoes.

After she was finished getting ready, she went downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a light snack to keep her stomach settled; she felt better but still a bit off.

Bulma popped some bread into the toaster and poured herself a glass of ginger ale while she waited. Unfortunately for her, Vegeta decided it was time to quit training for a meal.

She glanced at him but decided not to say anything; the last thing she needed was to have an argument with him within an hour before her presentation. Disappointment once again washed through her as she wished that things between them would have gone different; what a shame she couldn’t have asked him to come with her as her escort for the evening, she would have loved to see what he looked like in a tux. **_Oh well,_** she sighed to herself. It was just another confirmation that them being _together_ wasn’t a possibility.

Vegeta looked her over appreciatively and wondered where she was going that she had done herself up to this extent.

“We have a function tonight, so mum made you a lasagna and a few other things; they’re in the fridge already if you want that,” she said cordially, buttering her toast. “Do you want me to heat up the lasagna for you now?”

“Hmmn,” he grunted affirmatively, taking a seat at the table, still looking her over.

Bulma turned on the oven and went through the fridge and placed two casserole dishes of lasagna into it and set the timer.

“You are not eating?” he asked, noting her sparse appetite.

“No,” she shook her head, leaving half of her toast behind and finishing her ginger ale. “I’m not feeling well today.”

Vegeta said nothing further, only watched her as she set a place for him at the table and set aside a few other items her mother had prepared for him due to their absence. He admitted to himself that he liked it when she waited on him and once again questioned his resolve to stay away from her as much as possible.

Upon further observation, he noted that while she had done herself up nicely, she did look pale and he could tell she was not feeling well. He shrugged it off, why did he care? His thoughts were interrupted as her cell phone rang.

“Hey, Yamcha!” she greeted cheerfully in a surprised tone that made Vegeta cringe. **_Of course she would go crawling back to the weakling,_** he scoffed to himself and the feeling of annoyance that he felt over that was stronger than he would have liked to admit.

“No, I’m leaving in just a few minutes with my parents; my mom had an episode over her dress or something, I don’t know. You know how she can be.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up? I’m not far.” Yamcha offered. Thanks to their semi close proximity in the kitchen and Vegeta’s acute hearing, he could hear both sides of the conversation.

“No, that’s fine, I’m going with my parents, thanks Yamcha.” she replied.

“Oh, I see. I take it Vegeta is going with you then?”

“See you later,” she said quietly to Vegeta and left him sitting in the kitchen alone with his food.

“No, are you kidding me?” she replied quietly in the next room. “I couldn’t bring him to a formal function like this.”

“Right,” Yamcha replied. “You sure you don’t need an escort for tonight?”

“No, Yamcha, I don’t _need_ an escort,” she snorted. “I’m glad you’re coming to this to support me and my family, but you’re the last person I would ask to be my escort.”

“Gee thanks, B,” he said in mock offence.

“It’s not personal, Yamcha. The tabloids and reporters would make a big deal over it and I don’t want to do anything that detracts from my presentation,” she said sensibly. “If we go together it will look like we are back together and that’s all anyone will care about.”

“You’re right,” he sighed.

“Of course I am. Anyway, I’ll see you there.” She said before hanging up the phone and walking outside to wait for her parents.

Back inside the kitchen, Vegeta continued to eat his dinner like nothing had happened. What did he care that Bulma was meeting with the Weakling tonight because she didn’t think he was good enough to attend a formal function? He had no interest in going anyway and was thankful that her or her mother had not bothered to ask him; the answer would have been no anyway.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he heard Mr. and Mrs. Briefs finally leave; he was anticipating an evening to himself of peace and quiet and solitude.

-0-0-0-

Another week and a half had passed; while Bulma’s presentation had been nothing short of a success, she was still feeling ill.

She had been able to muddle her way through her presentation at the launch despite feeling very sick to her stomach. A last minute glass of champagne taken in the spirit of needing some “liquid courage” to get through her presentation had been a mistake. Not only had she been sick almost immediately after she had consumed it, she had started late because of it and felt nauseous and shaky the entire time as she went through everything.

Bulma did not touch a single drink again for the rest of the evening despite the urging of those around her insisting she do a few celebratory shots because of her successful launch presentation. Rather than linger, she had called it a night early, stating illness and thankfully her father had agreed to say behind a little longer to answer any additional questions from the press and potential buyers.

She had gotten home and had gone straight to bed, not even bothering to look for Vegeta and find out what he had done all night to occupy his time.

The next morning had been just as disastrous for her; she had been as sick as a dog and had not ventured outside of her bedroom until well after noontime at which she had received a severe scolding from her mother for apparently having over done it the night before with the drinks. 

Despite insisting she was working her way through a flu bug and not a hangover her mother still shook her head at her daughter and insisted she field some of the days phone calls; the phone had been ringing off of the hook since very early that morning. The industry in a mad frenzy over the possibilities of these new bots.

Everyone wanted to be on the distribution list and it seemed that the only problem Bulma could foresee now was meeting up with the demand of having enough bots for everyone. Even last night, the pre order was a success and she would not have been surprised if they had sold out. “Whatever,” she muttered to herself as she lay down on her couch as she felt another weave on nausea wash through her. “I’ll figure it out tomorrow when I’m better.”

Except now here it was, a week and a half later and she still was not better.

Now here she sat in her bathroom, contemplating whether or not she should take a pregnancy test. While she was on the pill and took it faithfully, it was the only possible thing she could think of why she had been so sick for so long.

She did her thing and sat on the floor waiting for the result. Within a few minutes she had her answer and immediately took another just to be sure.

When that one came back positive as well, she just sat there in a daze for what she could not say was a few minutes or a few hours; she just laid there on her bathroom floor and let her mind wander.

 ** _What am I going to do?_** She asked herself for the one hundredth time. **_I can’t have a baby now. Never mind that I am so busy with work at the moment but the androids will be here in a year! How can I bring a child into the world knowing what the future might hold should Goku and the others not succeed in defeating the Androids?_**

 ** _Oh god, how am I going to tell Vegeta?_** She groaned as she got up to throw up again despite there being nothing in her stomach to purge. How was Vegeta going to deal with this news? Hell, how had it even happened? Sure they had been stupid and had not used protection but she had been on the pill sine she had been 17. While the only other person she had ever been with was Yamcha, never had she had a pregnancy scare.

 ** _Good lord, how many times did we do it?_** She asked herself as she curled up on the floor again, her body feeling hot and flushed again as she thought back on those two fleeting days with Vegeta. **_No wonder you’re pregnant, girl._** She scoffed to herself.

As she let her mind aimlessly jump to every random thought and conclusion, she finally got herself up and began drawing herself up a bath; she needed to think about this rationally and decide the best way to approach Vegeta about the matter.

For the first time since she had invited him into her home, she found herself fearful of him. What kind of reaction would he have to the news that she was carrying his child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> Uh ohh… How is Vegeta going to react? 
> 
> PS: *AN: I once read a Bulma and Vegeta fic years and years ago where Bulma’s mother had said to her with regards to Vegeta: “If you lay with wild things, expect to get bitten.”- Or something to that effect. I loved that statement and it always kind of stuck with me all these years later. So I kinda borrowed that line because it was fitting for the situation. I’d love to give full credit to the author who came up with that brilliant line, but I can’t remember the author’s name or even the name of the story or even the exact context where it was used. No plagiarism intended.


	7. Part 7

**_Undisclosed Desires_ **

**_Part VII_ **

A few days after her discovery, Bulma was able to get in with her family doctor to get a confirmation on her condition. It was official. She _was_ pregnant. **_Now to tell the father,_** she thought to herself once she had made it home.

She still wasn’t sure how to feel about it herself, how could she judge Vegeta on his possible reaction? While she wasn’t exactly upset by it, she wasn’t jumping for joy either. Having a child was not something she had ever given much consideration about. She still had so much to do in life and what if all of that was cut short because of these androids?

Was it really fair to bring a child into this world when she knew that the world and humanity as it currently existed may be destroyed by the likes of Gero’s creations? Guilt flashed through her at her apparent lack of faith in her friends. When had Goku ever let them down? Not only that but he had Piccolo and Gohan and Vegeta fighting with him and the other Z warriors who were training relentlessly. All of that had to make a difference in the outcome, it just had to!

If it weren’t for the possibility of Earth’s destruction, would she still feel this way, she wondered?

Bulma had all the money in the world to provide the best for a child, but would she make a good mother? She never had much to do with children. Just Gohan, she supposed and she didn’t mind him but there was a huge difference between hanging out with a kid and raising one. What if she just couldn’t do it?  She knew her mother would be ecstatic once she found out and would only be too happy to help her out in any way possible, but Bulma felt it wasn’t fair to put that expectation on her mother. She had done all that already; and while she loved her mother dearly, her mother really wasn’t someone she should be looking to for advice on raising a child.

Sure Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were doting parents who loved their daughter more than anything but had they really been parents to her? Her father had been so wrapped up with his work that he had hardly ever been around and when he had, he’d brought his work home with him and was terribly busy with that. It wasn’t until she had matured somewhat and he realized that she had taken more after him in her interest of technology that he had shown any real interest in her.

Her mother had always been busy with her animals, her garden and all of her charity work, woman’s luncheons and keeping up with all the current fashion trends to be much of a role model to her. Mrs. Briefs had given up on bringing Bulma with her at a young age because she had been more interested in playing and taking things apart than sitting pretty with her mother at some boring charity function. By the time she was about eight years old, she had pretty much been left to her own devises and her parents never hindered her desire for independence, feeling that it was important for their daughter to develop her own identity and become her own person.

So much did they feel that way that they had no issue with her leaving at the age of 16 on her own to go on a hunt for the mysterious Dragon Balls. Truth be told, they had assumed she would be back within a few days once she realized the rest of the world wasn’t as luxurious as what she was accustomed to. When that didn’t happen, they just patiently waited for her return and happily listened to her stories and accepted her friends as a part of their own family.

Now, in her late twenties, Bulma figured having a child was the only adventure she hadn’t set out for yet. She had traveled all over the world, had travelled into deep space; who else could say they had done that? “No one, that’s who.” She said to herself.

The only real problem she had was the unknown factor in all of this: Vegeta.

How would he take the news?

She assumed he wouldn’t be jumping up and down for joy over it but what if the idea didn’t bother him? What if he embraced it and it was what he needed to help him finally make up his mind in what he wanted to do with his life? Maybe he would see this as his chance to do something good and amazing with his life?

“Yeah right,” Bulma snorted. She knew she would be lucky if he didn’t blast her where she stood when she told him and once again, a weave of fear washed through her at the thought of confronting and telling him about it; she was truly unsure of how he would react.

Bulma kept it to herself for another two weeks before drumming up the courage to confront Vegeta with the news. However, Vegeta had been so efficient at avoiding her it took her another two days to track him down long enough to tell him and even then she nearly missed him.

She caught him on his way out of having lunch that afternoon.   

“Vegeta, I know you have been doing your best to completely avoid me and I have quit trying to understand why; but I really need to talk to you.” She said to him firmly.

“Does it have to do with the gravity chamber?” he asked almost tonelessly.

“No,”

“Then there is nothing that you have to say to me.” He replied, brushing past her and heading back to the gravity room.

“No, Vegeta, there’s something I _really_ need to tell you,” she argued quickly, jogging after him. “It’s important. I realize that there’s a huge possibility that it won’t interest you at all but it does involve you still and you need to at least be aware.”

“Will it make you leave me alone?” he snarled at her.

Bulma swallowed a lump that had been forming at the back of her throat and glared at him. “Look, I don’t know what your problem is, buddy, but I don’t appreciate you treating me the way you have in the last month or so following what happened between us.”

“What happened between us?” he huffed. “We fucked and now things have resumed back to the way they were. I train, you either repair or upgrade my training facilities. Nothing has changed.”

“Alright, Vegeta, fine,” she sighed, trying not to let him see how disappointed she was. “Whatever, be an asshole. I never expected anything less of you!” They had reached the gravity room by this point and she followed him inside.

He couldn’t hold back a smirk at her anger; he wasn’t sure what it was but he just could not resist making her angry. While he had stuck firmly to his resolve to stay away from her all together, he had to admit that he had missed their altercations among other things. “What is it? I have training to do.”

Bulma took a deep breath. “Vegeta, I… Ummm, I know that you probably won’t be interested in what I have to say to you right now and that’s okay. You don’t have to be; I’m not trying to burden you, but it involves you and you are entitled to know. It’s very important-” 

“You already said that,” he interrupted her fast-paced rambling. “What is it you are trying to tell me?”

“Vegeta, I’m pregnant.” She blurted out. No sense of beating around the bush about it. She figured either he would be angry or he would actually show some interest, if any.

“You’re what?” he asked in what she assumed was shock. His face void of any visible emotion. He didn’t look happy. He didn’t look surprised. Best of all, she decided, he didn’t look angry either.

“I’m preg-”

“I heard you the first time!” he snapped irritably; his mind racing, trying to fathom this new piece of information and how to react to it. “How did this happen?”

Bulma sighed heavily in annoyance. Was he really going to be a douche about this? **_Of course he is!_** She replied to herself. “Oh, well, it’s quite simple, Vegeta. When a man and a woman-”

“I know very well how brats are conceived!” he snapped again angrily at her sarcasm. “What I want to know is how this happened now, and why? You lay with the weakling and it never resulted in any brats; unless he is completely incompetent in every aspect of his pathetic life.”

“I don’t know, Vegeta,” she replied honestly, not even acknowledging the insult to her ex-boyfriend. “I’m on the pill, I have been for years. I have never had a scare.”

“How convenient then that it should happen now and you should permanently tie yourself to me,” he replied bitterly.

“Hey, I didn’t plan this, pal!” she shouted at him, finally getting angry. “Do you think I _want_ this? To have a child right now, when I am so close to taking over my father’s company? To have a child a little under a year before the world is going to be destroyed by these androids? That I planned on having a child with some former homicidal maniac asshole who couldn’t care less? Yes, Vegeta I planned this all along, from the beginning because I just _love_ the way you belittle me and I think you’d be an outstanding parent and I just had the need for another challenge on my plate of raising a child on top of everything else going on in my life!”

Vegeta simply glared at her for a long moment following her rant. “So what is it you want of me?”

“Nothing,” she said. “Absolutely nothing.”

“Then why are you bothering me with this?” he hissed.

“Because since you are the father, I figured you had a right to know,” she said, still trying not to get emotional, though it was becoming increasingly difficult. “I’m not looking for anything from you that you do not want to give. I am merely informing you that you are going to be a father. What you do with that information is up to you. I will not rant and rave and insist that you stay and be a part in his or her life. I do not need you; I am one of the wealthiest people on this planet and I have supportive friends and family that will be more than happy to help me raise this child with or without your influence.”

He leaned against the gravity room console and did not say anything for a long while; her words **_I do not need you_** echoing through his mind a thousand times over and surprisingly hurt; much to his amazement. As much as he wanted to be angry with her and lash out at her, he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He knew she was right: She _didn’t_ need him; he knew that.

“I will leave it up to you whether or not you want to know this child,” she said gently. “Personally, I think it might be good for you.”

“Like _you_ would have any idea of what is and is not good for _me_.” he sneered, crossing his arms and looking at her coolly.

“Fine, whatever, Vegeta,” she sighed, ready to leave. “I did my job. I sought you out to let you know the news and I have done that. What you decide to do with this information is totally up to you. I’d love it if you had a part in this with me but I won’t judge or resent you if you don’t either. It’s your call.”

“Right. Like your judgement or resentment will keep me from sleeping at night,” he huffed sarcastically. “Catch yourself on, Woman. We may have spent a few nights together, but I warned you that none of that meant anything because it didn’t and just because you are carrying my brat does not change anything either.”

Bulma nodded. She was disappointed, but all together not surprised. “Alright, Vegeta. Whatever you say.” Was all she said as she exited the gravity chamber, leaving him to his thoughts.

Vegeta locked the door behind her and promptly set the gravity to as high as it would go. He needed to clear his thoughts and dwell on this new bump life had placed in his path. **_I am going to be a father;_** he thought in panic and disbelief.

What kind of father would he make? What brief childhood he'd had had been full of violence and brutality. Even if he did decide that he wanted a part in the child’s life, the woman would never allow him to raise their child the way his father had raised him. He did not know if his father had been right or wrong; the only thing he did know was it was the only thing he knew.

Besides that, what could he possibly have to offer a child? The only life lessons he had learned was to kill or be killed because only the strong survive.

He began to do a round of push ups as his thoughts continued to nag at him.

What would he do with a child? He had no idea how to interact with children, let alone the fact that he didn’t even like children. How many children and babies had he slain in his previous life before the gods had seen fit to exile him to this god forsaken mud ball? Hundreds? Thousands perhaps? Up until this moment, the thought had never crossed his mind.

He snarled as he swallowed a wave of guilt and shame at these new thoughts that had he had never allowed to plague him as he brought an arm behind his back, now doing one-armed push ups; anything to distract his train of thought. Why did he always dwell on the things of his past after being around her? He hated it. He was who he was and that was it. He would not change who he was or apologize for who he was for anyone; especially her. So why was his past nagging at him again? It was done. So he had murdered countless innocent children; so what?

Bulma’s words echoed in his mind: **_I think it might be good for you._**

That was a new thought to him. **_Perhaps it may not be such a bad thing after all,_** he thought to himself. Kakarott had an heir and the potential in him was impressive to say the least. Who was to say that any child he produced would not also have the potential for exceptional strength and if he failed in this oncoming battle of the Androids then who would carry on his name and royal line and bring honor to the Saiyan race?

Perhaps it would be good for him; someone to pass along his heritage and history along to. Someone for him to train to succeed him.

An _heir._

-0-0-0-

The next month had been uneventful for the two of them. They had both effectively avoided one another like the plague.

Vegeta, hoping to not have to deal with both the impending doom of the androids and the possibility of being a parent.

Bulma, hoping that Vegeta may warm up to the idea and at least stick around to know their child. She truly believed that he would not be that bad of a parent if he would just accept that fact. Truth be told, he had many admirable qualities. Bulma just hoped that their child would inherit both hers and its father’s more positive qualities instead of the negative qualities they both shared. Over the last month, she had come up with many undesirable personality traits from the two of them that their child could end up with.

To her surprise, however, _both_ of their positive qualities on her list seemed to outweigh the negative ones by a long shot and she decided the odds were in her favor of having a decent child. **_Of course it would be decent!_** She’d scold herself. It would be hers!

It was almost exactly one month since she had confronted Vegeta with the news of her pregnancy when she found herself wide awake and unable to sleep. She got up out of bed, threw on a short, silk housecoat and went to go sit outside on her balcony for a little while; maybe the cool air would help her fall asleep.

To her surprise, Vegeta was standing out there, leaning against the rail, looking ahead at nothing in particular.

“Hey,” she greeted him, taking a seat not next to, but near him.

He simply nodded once in acknowledgement but did not say anything, continuing to look out towards the horizon and the lights of the city.

Bulma could not help but look him over. **_He looks good_** , she admitted. In the dark, he looked more alien than ever; the street lights bouncing off of him, accentuating his very angular features and sculpted arms and shoulders made him look more god-like than usual. She was reminded with a stark clarity that he was not of this planet. He was wearing a dark colored flight suit; which color she wasn’t sure as it was too dark to tell. Over top of that, he was wearing the white and gold replica armor she had made for him.

She was happy to see that he was wearing it and realized that this was the first time she had ever seen him wear it. It fit him perfectly, as she had known it would when she had made it all those months back.

It hit her right then, like a ton of bricks that he was leaving.

“You’re leaving.” She said, not a question, but a statement.

“Hmmn,” he nodded.

“When?” She asked.

“Tomorrow.”

“Are you going to come back?” She asked after a long awkward silence, almost regretting the question the moment it came out of her mouth. She had to know though.

“Hmmn,” he nodded again. “There are too many distractions here,” he said finally. “I have made as much progress here as I am going to. If I am to ascend, I must leave and train elsewhere.”

“Alright,” she said.

They were both silent a long moment before he turned his head and looked at her in question. “You will not fight me on this?”

“Nope.”

“Why?” he asked, finally turning himself to look at her, leaning his back against the balcony railing and had his arms crossed. She wasn’t sure, but she thought he looked almost disappointed in the fact that she was not interested in fighting with him.

“Because it’s not my place to say you can’t,” she shrugged. “As you so kindly reminded me the last time we spoke that I mean nothing to you and that we have no ties. And also because if that is what you need to do to reach your goal, then I think you should go. I’m not here to hold you back; I am here to help you, as I always have.”

He nodded, unsure of what to say to her. Truthfully, he was shocked. He had assumed she would have a fit and so would ensue another heated argument and screaming match between the two of them.

“Why? Were you asking my permission to leave?” She asked playfully.

“Absolutely not!” He barked.

“I was joking, you meat head.” She rolled her eyes. “Is the ship ready for you to leave?”

“It is ready enough.”

“Alright, well how about you spend the night here; relax, get a good night’s rest and I will get up first thing in the morning and I will make sure it is fully fueled and stocked with food and I will run a diagnostic on it to ensure everything is in perfect working condition.” She offered, hoping he would at least let her do this for him.

“Hmmn, why?” He asked suspiciously.

“Because I’d like to and it would make me feel better knowing that you are leaving with everything working properly.”

“Right, because it would not be out of the question that you have given me a faulty piece of equipment.” he said dryly in an accusatory tone.

“No, I was more thinking along the lines that it’s more than likely that you’ve wrecked something in the last month you’ve been training and it won’t make itself known till you’re out in the middle of nowhere and you’ll be doomed to float into a black hole or something.”

He narrowed his eyes at her as he looked at her a moment, acknowledging that she was only half teasing him and the possibility of him having wrecked something important, of course unknowingly, was entirely possible. “Very well, you may run a check on it; but I expect to leave early and do not even consider sabotaging my ship or when I do make it back here, I will seek you out and take great pleasure in ending your life in the slowest, most painful way possible _before_ seeking out the androids.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she chuckled at him. “Just please return it to me in a somewhat working order; that’s my only condition.”

“So you can force me into playing house with you?” He asked bitterly.

“I don’t want to force you to do anything, Vegeta,” she objected with a heavy sigh. “I already told you, all I wanted was to simply make sure you were aware that you have fathered a child. That’s it. I don’t know anything about you or your planet’s customs or how things are done throughout the galaxy but on this planet, it is common curtesy to let someone know something like this. You have a right to know, that’s all. For all I know, you really may have been happy about this so it wouldn’t be right for me to have terminated it or not told you all together without you knowing first, or that’s how I feel on the matter. I’m not trying to guilt you, I am simply letting you know. What you do with that information is completely up to you.”

He nodded, still very uncomfortable with this scenario and still very unsure of what he wanted to do. “Do not take this to mean that I am fully accepting of this situation but I am alright with the fact that you did not terminate it.” He said awkwardly. He wasn’t ready to agree to staying with her, nor was he ready to accept the fact that he was going to be a father. What he did know was he was alright with knowing that she was carrying his child and would be its mother. He could not explain it and he didn’t understand it himself, but it was how he felt.

She smiled at him and for the first time since she had found out that she was pregnant with his child, she was relieved. “There, was that so hard?” she teased. “You obviously do have an opinion and I am glad I obviously made the right decision.”

“Hmmn,” he grunted, not wanting her to make a big deal over this. “Get some sleep, I expect to leave as soon as possible.”

“And you will, Vegeta. Don’t worry,” she said getting up and taking a step closer to him. Against her better judgement, she rested a hand softly on his chest. “I’ll even get started on it now for you since I’m not tired and hopefully I will be finished by the time my mother gets up. She can make you an amazing breakfast and then you can leave.”

Vegeta nodded in agreement as he looked at her and resisted the urge to touch her. As much as he hated to admit it, he had been wanting nothing more than to reach out and hold her close. He had been successful in his resolve to avoid her as much as possible since their last hook up and while he commended his self-control up until this point, he cursed himself as he felt it beginning to waver.

“Okay, see you in a few hours,” she said, turning away from him and going back into her room to change into some work clothes.

It had taken her the rest of the night to run a full diagnostic check and service the ship and graviton, however she did not mind and it wasn’t till she was nearly finished that she began to feel tiredness setting in.

Bulma closed the panel on the center console and unplugged her diagnostic reader. She read through the data one last time to make sure everything was alright before shutting it off and setting it to the side with a few other items she had gotten together for Vegeta while grabbing the odd cup of coffee while waiting for the check to run through all the systems.

She started when she heard the door open and turned around to see Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed.

“Yes, I’m finished,” she sighed irritably at him. “It’s all good to go whenever you want.”

“Good,” he grunted.

“Did you eat something?” she asked.

“Yes,” he nodded, pulling out several capsules from the pocket of his flight suit. “And your mother sent me with plenty of food.”

“Oh good. I put a bunch of things together for you as well.” She said, reaching for a basket and offering it to him. “There’s food, water, toiletries, blankets, a first aid kit and supplies in labelled capsules in here. I even threw together a few extra sets of armor I had in the lab that were finished. There’s a couple flight suits in there as well as some comfortable clothing if you choose to want to wear something other than battle stuff and there’s a tool repair kit in there too.”

Vegeta grunted and tossed the food capsules into the basket along with the rest.

“I also want to give you this,” she said, picking up her diagnostic pad and turning it on. “If anything goes wrong or fails, you just need to plug it in over here like this and press this and it will run a diag test on everything. Additionally, it will relay back to me down here and I can walk you through fixing whatever it is, so long as it isn’t something you blew up.”

“Hmmn,” nodded as he watched her explain and demonstrate how it worked.

“Anything else you need before you go?” she asked, trying to hide the hopeful tone in her voice, the foolish girlish romantic part of her wishing for him to ask her to come with him or sweep her off her feet in one last hungry, passionate kiss to remember him by before leaving.

“No,” he replied coolly noting the almost expectant look on her face. “That will be all.”

“Alright,” she nodded, swallowing back disappointment even though she knew she was stilly to even hope for such a thing from him. “Well, have a safe trip and good luck reaching your goal. I’ll look forward to seeing you when you do.”

He nodded but didn’t say anything. It felt good that she seemed so confident that he would achieve it so easily. He watched her almost warily, unsure of what to say to her. This whole situation getting more and more awkward by the second. Really, he just wanted to leave now, was that so much to ask?

“Alright then,” she sighed, putting the small device in the basket with the capsules and handed it back to him and headed towards the door. “See you when I see you.”

He caught her scent as she walked past him and he fought the urge to grab her and drown in her scent a moment before he left for good. She closed the door behind her and he exhaled a sigh of relief. He had half been expecting her to beg him to stay here with her; that she hadn’t impressed him and found the respect he had somewhat developed for her increase somewhat.

Vegeta did not spend any more time dwelling on her and did not linger; if he did, he would have lost his resolve to leave. A part of him was somewhat curious to see what things could be like if he did stay with her and it was that curiosity that spurred him on that leaving was the best option.

Bulma leaned against the side of her home as she heard him start up the ship. She waited until it had safely launched and disappeared into the sky before turning in and heading up the stairs to her room for some much needed rest.

Once she’d crawled into bed and settled in under the covers, she fell asleep almost immediately despite her disappointment that Vegeta was indeed truly gone.

**_Two months later…_ **

“Oh, so you finally decide to answer my call, you big jerk!” she greeted angrily; inside however, she was elated to see him on her screen.

“What is it you want, Woman?” Vegeta asked in a bored tone, though he was looking her over very carefully, assessing her condition; she looked well enough. He held back a smirk as he looked her in the eye, her eyes blazing in anger at him for having ignored her the past several weeks since he had left. **_Good,_** he thought to himself; though he wasn’t sure what he should be happy about: that she was angry at him for ignoring her or that she obviously was worried about him and possibly missed him. He was not sure and dismissed those thoughts as quickly as they had come to him.

She looked at him a moment, unsure of what to say to him now that he had finally answered her call and she could see through the vid screen that he was just fine. A part of her was relieved and wanted to beg him to come back and the other part of her wanted to tear a strip off of him and tell him to never return.

“You are interrupting valuable training time, as per usual,” he growled. “Either tell me what it is that you want or leave me alone.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright is all,” she replied defensively.

He chuckled cruelly and gave her his best sneer. “Of course I am alright, foolish woman! I have travelled through space and trained in the most unforgiving of conditions more times than I could recount before I had the misfortune of meeting you and your pathetic planet. I managed to scrape by, I am sure I can do so again without your assistance and constant nagging and checking up on me.”

“Right, sorry for being concerned. It’s not like you’ve never trained to the point of injury or damaged my equipment beyond repair ever,” she rolled her eyes. “For your information, buddy, _You_ are not the only reason for my worries. You are currently residing and navigating in a ship that costs well over one million dollars. That may not mean much to you, but over here that’s more money than some people make in a life time not to mention it was my father and I who personally designed it, built it and financed it together. So don’t be flattering yourself into thinking for a minute that _You_ are the only concern of mine.”

His frown deepened. He wasn’t sure why he was slightly disappointed by her comment. On the other hand, this was a good thing, wasn’t it? Why did it not feel that way? Once again, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. “The ship is fine,” he finally replied.

“Good.” She nodded.

“That’s it?” he exclaimed in annoyance. “That is why you have been calling and hounding me non-stop?”

She debated a moment on whether or not to tell him that she was more than relieved that he was alright, that she did miss him. Not that she wasn’t curious as to know how the ship was holding up; she did have a lot of time put into it. She opted to not tell him. “Yup. That’s it.”

“There is nothing else?”

“Nope.”

“Well I do not wish to hear it then,” he said irritably.

She nodded awkwardly, unsure of anything else to say to him. Now that she had seen him and knew that he was alright, she felt silly. “The morning sickness has passed; mostly.” She quickly admitted, not sure why she just told him that. Perhaps looking to keep him on the line just a little longer.

She noticed his nostrils flare as he exhaled deeply in annoyance and crossed his arms but did not say anything and there was a deafening, awkward silence that dragged on longer than necessary.

“You can’t pretend that I’m not pregnant.” She said finally.

“I am not pretending, I am choosing to not discuss or acknowledge it.”

“Why not?” She asked.

“Because it does not matter.”

“Uhm, it sure as hell _does_ matter!” She shrieked at him. “I get that you’re probably scared, hell Vegeta, so am I, but we can’t pretend that this isn’t happening. Within five months or so, there’s going to be a baby and like it or not, it’s also _Your_ baby. I’m not insisting that you come back and we become one big, happy family; I’m not so stupid as to expect that of you, but it would be nice if you stuck around to know your child.”

“I have no interest in getting to know any brats, especially not my own,” he said coolly. “If you are so concerned about having a father figure in its life, tell everyone it is the weakling’s brat then. No one would question it.”

“I am not ashamed to tell anyone that it’s yours, Vegeta.” She said quietly.

“I couldn’t care less about what you tell everyone,” he said. “This is your problem. I refuse to allow it to become mine. I have dealt with enough setbacks and distractions from my training because of you. I will not allow the birth of some snivelling brat whom I have no inclination to raise to distract me further from my goals.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Vegeta. I never meant to distract you. All I wanted was to try and help you reach your goal. Please come back?”

He looked at her closely a moment as though reconsidering his position and then shook his head. “This is what is best for the time being. Success is my only option; failure to ascend is not.”

“Does that mean you will come back eventually?” she asked, trying to hide her hopefulness.

He looked as though he was going to say something else but then thought better of it and narrowed his eyes at her. “I will,” he said, finally; nodding with a determined look on his face. “Once I ascend. Not before.”

“But what if the androids come before that and wipe everyone who’s able to help before that, Vegeta?” she asked in panic. “We need all the help we can get! Even if you don’t ascend in time, I’m sure your help will make a difference, I know it!”

He smirked at her. “Of course you will need my help. Do not fear, Woman. I will ascend in time. Have you no faith?”

“I have faith, Vegeta,” she admitted. “You work harder to achieve your goals than anyone I have ever met; and that’s saying something.”

“Then leave me alone and do not continue to distract me, Woman,” he said.

“Alright, sorry.” She nodded. “Just be careful out there, okay? And make sure you bring that ship back in one piece safe and sound. I kid you not, I will come out there myself and retrieve it if I have to.”

“Of course,” he chuckled at her. “I would not expect anything less from you.”

She gave him a half smile back, unsure what else to say to him. If she did say anything endearing or sentimental it would only make him angry.

Vegeta looked at her closely one more time for a brief moment before cutting the transmission. He debated destroying it so she would not continue to attempt to contact him but something told him she would respect his wishes now that he had taken the time to speak with her.

Dismissing all other thoughts, he turned his course to another planet nearby that he knew had a very unforgiving atmosphere and the harshest conditions. He needed to get back to his training if he was going to make it back to Earth on time to face the Androids and meet his heir.

While not ideal, he made a vow to himself that he would at least make it back to see the brat and should they survive the androids, he would train it and teach him everything he knew.

He owed him and his mother that much at least.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this short piece. I had fun writing it even though it took me forever- once again, my sincerest apologies and thank you to all of you who patiently hung in there! 
> 
> Please shoot me a review and let me know what you thought. I LOVE hearing from you- even if it’s just to say Hi! And don’t forget to follow/favorite Isolated System for any future updates on my point of view of how the 3 years went! If I do add anything else to this, it will be included with my collections of other one shot’s in Isolated System. I’m thinking IF I do add anything else, the next one will be about Vegeta returning just before the androids and meeting baby Trunks and showing Bulma his ascension- both scenarios I believe would have been very private if he showed her at all.. That scenario has been floating around in my mind for a while now… ;)
> 
> As well, if you haven’t already, check out my AU fic Endlessly and its sequel Butterflies & Hurricanes, if you haven’t already if AU is something that interests you… Butterflies & Hurricanes is my main project at the moment and I am kind of glad to be done this so I can focus 100% back on it.


End file.
